Intruder Alert
by Frostmourne
Summary: Mr. Kanzaki is not so approving of Hitomi's boyfriend and so wanting to assure a good life for his daughter, he affianced her to the son of his long-time business associate. However, they didn't count on the sparks that flew. -DH COMPLETED-
1. Summary teaser

**Title: **Intruder Alert

**Author: **Haze

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Escaflowne so don't sue me…

**Summary: **

Popular girl, Hitomi Kanzaki, had to say goodbye to her 'in' reputation in the USA and her friends and boyfriend temporarily --- or so she thought. For the vacation to Japan wasn't exactly a short-term one but one meant for a lifetime stay.

Business calls for her father, a well-known business tycoon, was a good enough reason to deny her, Mr. Kanzaki's favorite, her one current request --- to remain in the USA.

As business pursues, her parents had crossed the line of not mixing business with personal matters. Mr. Kanzaki is not so approving of her boyfriend. And so wanting to assure a good life for his daughter, Mr. Kanzaki affianced his daughter to the son of his long-time business associate.

The match seemed made in heaven as it will be very beneficial to both families and assumedly, the paired children. Firstly, both families money wouldn't go anywhere and they would join their vast wealth. Secondly, they will be assured of good-looking grand children. Thirdly, they would be assured that their children will marry off a person from a good family. And so the list goes on.

However, they didn't count on the sparks that flew.

**Author's Note:** This is my first Escaflowne fiction. So please go easy on me.

The thing above is just a summary. I want to know if you people like the story before I upload. So please, tell me what you think. By the way, this is going to be an alternative universe fiction. So please do not be revolted by my crazy writing here. This is for entertainment purposes and not to offend.

The pairing in my mind is Hitomi/Dilandau. I like Van but I also like Dilandau. And I think the story would somehow match him in a least sadistic way. I mean, it's hard to imagine Van in the sparks line.

Anyhow, I'll end the rant because I still have a slight fever lingering. Once more, I implore you all to tell me what you think. Thank you for the time. ^^


	2. The Start of a Good Life's Backflow

**Title: **Intruder Alert

**Author: **Haze

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Escaflowne so don't sue me…

**Chapter Dedication: **fireangel, Kat-Tastrophe, me, MysticalDreamer, esca chick, Atlantis Angel, Divine Discontent, Sarina Fannel, Shinnonu, khayee, Rina

**Chapter 1: The Start of a Good Life's Backflow**

A honey brown-haired youth walked down the corridors towards her classroom. Students smiled and waved at her while others simply greeted her and moved out of her way. She was busy smiling at one of the cuties when someone bumped into her.

It was a guy. Surely a newbie since he didn't bother to step out of her way. I mean, whether she was watching her way or not, no one would and should bump into her. That was the rule.

"I'm sorry," the guy muttered.

"Well you better be," she said, with a slight irritation in her voice.

People in the corridor laughed at the guy. And she merely smiled amusedly at him as if he'd been the greatest joke of the day.

The guy blushed with embarrassment and scooted away from her and the laughing students in the school corridor. She watched his back amusedly for a while and then continued to walk to her class.

"Yow, Hitomi!"

"Hey, beautiful."

"Good morning, girl. Heard a newbie geek bumped into you."

"Oh? Really? Someone BUMPED on her? What a JERK!"

Hitomi smiled and let them talk amongst themselves as she plopped on her seat for her Math class. She didn't bother to say anything when she was greeted. And she didn't bother to partake in the talk about the bump thing. It was normal to be talked about and be sided. 

This day sure would be good like her other days. 

What could go wrong? She had a close family and not to mention a rich one. She was the star in their track team together with her friend Amano, she was one of the brightest students, and most important of all, she was one of the 'in' crowd in school. Most talked about and most admired and spoiled to her whims by the school people. That's what's popularity is for anyway.

What more could she ask for?

"Hey, babe," Allen greeted as he pecked his girlfriend on the cheek.

"So, what's the game plan after the practice?" Yukari, her best friend asked excitedly. "Allen, is your twin coming?"

"Yup, I'm coming," interrupted Amano, Allen's twin brother. "I wouldn't miss hanging out with you guys."

"So, Allen, where do you suggest we go?" Millerna asked, looking straight at Allen as he cuddled Hitomi nearer.

"I don't know with Hitomi," he answered, shrugging.

"People, we're supposed to be having lunch right now," Gades reminded as he plopped down on the seat on the other side of Allen. "So, what's the game plan?"

"You know what? For someone who's reminding us, you sure do go back out on your word the next sentence around." Hitomi smiled, reaching for her salad. "Man, science sucked. I never did like that class. But I can't wait for computer class."

"You always did like that class and you always did profess saying you love it. I wonder why." Gades shrugged. "I hardly understand the programming things."

"That's exactly why I like it," Hitomi explained. "I mean programming and hacking is just so challenging."

"Careful, Hitomi. You just might end up as a nerd."

"That, my dear Gades, will not happen in this lifetime or in any succeeding ones I'll ever have."

"Hitomi is right. You think one of us could end up as a nerd?" Amano asked with a smile that sent a dozen fan girls swooning. "Be for real."

Laughter ensued and the 'in' people just continued their bonding and chatting when their chatters were disturbed by a scene in the cafeteria. It was from the geek section of the cafeteria. Apparently, one geek was having a quarrel with one from the punks from the scary people section.

"Give me your money, geek!" Sneered the punk with a couple of his groupies near him.

"My mom works hard for this," the geek reasoned.

"So what?"

"Money doesn't grow on trees, you know."

"Yes it does!"

Laughter filled the cafeteria.

"And how might that be?" The geek threw back, knowing well that the people were laughing at him.

"Money comes from paper, and paper comes from where?" The punk smirked. "From trees. I thought you knew that since you're a geek."

The people laughed at the poor geek who had been shamelessly insulted by the punk. But then, that was the way things were in their school as in most other schools. The popular people are the untouchables but unfortunately are uninterested in rescuing others. The scary and tough ones provide entertainment at the cost of others' feelings. And the weaker ones are the one trampled.

"Hi, everyone," Hitomi greeted as she sat down for dinner. "Guess what, Allen just asked me out to another date."

"That's but natural, dear. Allen is your boyfriend," Mrs. Kanzaki said, smiling at her daughter.

Hitomi's brother, Hiko, frowned. "I don't like him. Why do you have to be that jock's girlfriend anyway, Tomi?"

"Don't call him a jock!" Hitomi snapped. "My Allen is the most gorgeous and most chivalrous guy in the school."

"Not to mention the part that says he is the greatest playboy."

"Hey!" Hitomi prepared to defend her boyfriend once again.

"You know, dear, I agree with your brother that I don't like that Allen. His twin, Amano, could have been much better," their father said, already in the mood in beginning his cons against Allen. "Although you could snap and get nasty when you reach your temper's end, you used to be more patient. But since you became that boy's girlfriend, you're more temperamental than before. Besides…"

Hitomi sighed. It sure was going to be a long dinner with her father's usual cons on Allen and her brother's support of cons of his own. Of course there's comfort as her mother is on the pros on Allen. But then, it was getting more frustrating.

"Why can't you see that having that jock of a boyfriend is not going to be good?"

"Yeah. Dad's right."

"Allen is nice," Mrs. Kanzaki defended. "Although he's a bit more on the playboy side, I think he found his match in Hitomi."

"Yeah right," her brother countered sourly. "The next thing we know is that he has a dozen more girls hiding somewhere. You know playboys. They always have so many girls for reserves."

"Could we just change the topic?" Hitomi asked, not being able to withstand the assault on her Allen.

Her father and brother looked at her, as if knowing that she intended to save Allen once again. But then, a miracle had happened. Her father actually changed the topic for the first time.

"That reminds me, Tomi. We're going to have a vacation in Japan. You know how it is with business and all. But don't worry, dear, it will be after this semester's end."

Hitomi frowned slightly. "Japan? But that's too far."

"Cool," Hiko interrupted.

"What's so cool about that?" She asked getting annoyed already. "Cool because I wouldn't be seeing my friends AND Allen for some time?"

"Of course not. It's cool because I wouldn't be seeing YOUR Allen for some time."

"What is your problem with him anyway?"

"He's a playboy, Tomi. Besides, my best friend's older sister got dumped by him and he plays around with girls."

"You don't know ANYTHING."

"Enough, kids," Mrs. Kanzaki interrupted. "Your father's decision is final. We're going to Japan on a vacation while he attends on the business there."

"But, mom, couldn't I just stay here?"

"And where would you stay?" Mr. Kanzaki asked sternly. "At Allen's?"

"No. At Yukari's."

"You know, I really hate to break this to you sister," Hiko said with a hint of sarcasm. "But you hang out with stuck-up, stuffy people. I mean sure that's typical with popular kids here in America but HELLO! You need to learn that you can't get away with everything."

"You are just jealous because you're NOT popular," Hitomi countered.

"Well, at least I'm still human. Not like someone I know."

"Oh yeah?"

"You know, Tomi. It's alright to be popular. But you should remember that you're not everything to everyone. Japan would do you good. At least popular kids there are not as stuck-up as the usual popular kids here are. Not to mention not as uncaring."

"And how do you know that?"

"Dad tells me stories. But you wouldn't know that because you're always too busy with your 'in' crowd. You wouldn't even care if there are people bullied. As long as it's not you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I was there in the cafeteria this lunch time, SISTER. And you and your friends were merely laughing at the poor guy that punk just made fun of."

"He was a geek."

"So? He's still a person. And there was also this event in the corridor. He was a transferee and he bumped into you accidentally and what happened? He got humiliated because you really are a typical uncaring popular missy. I hope someone does that to you."

Hitomi was about to retort when their father interrupted calmly. "Alright, that would be enough arguments between you two for tonight. Tomi, I'm afraid that I would not allow this family to be separated. You are going and that is FINAL."

"Aw, dad."

"No, young lady. Don't give me that 'aw, dad' line of yours. You are coming with us to Japan."

"Relax," Millerna soothed. "It's not like you'll be gone forever. And Allen is not going anywhere."

"I know that. But I have a very bad feeling about this."

"I'll watch my brother for you," Amano offered. "I'll make sure no girl messes around with your boyfriend."

"We'll be here." Yukari also tried to soothe her best friend.

"If you don't trust Amano on his promise, I can keep it." Gades winked.

"That's not what I mean. It's just that what if my dad decides something so not cool for us? I mean, what if he says that we're going to live there?"

"Live where?" Allen asked, as he sat down beside Hitomi.

"Here we are," Mrs. Kanzaki announced as the limo stopped at a big house just outside Tokyo.

"Oh, jolly," Hitomi murmured in a voice with zero enthusiasm. "This is absolutely exciting."

Hiko rolled his eyes. "You're just sulking because Dad didn't allow you to stay with your stuck-up, stuffy crowd of whatevers."

"Why you brat!" Hitomi hissed.

"Wow!" He looked at her with mock excitement. "That certainly is what my friends and I call speedy-change of moods."

"Enough kids," Mrs. Kanzaki said, stepping out of the limo.

Hitomi and Hiko followed their mother inside the house while their father stayed outside to take in the garden surrounding the house. He had always liked the place and he missed it terribly. After all, he did grow up here before he got married and stayed in America. And after more than twenty years, he's finally home, although it was going to be just for the meantime.

"Not bad," Hitomi murmured as she was shown in her room.

She dumped her sling bag on one of the easy-chairs and sat on her bed. While sitting down, she surveyed the place which was almost the same as her room. Sighing, she laid back and stared at the ceiling, thinking of her friends especially her boyfriend.

"I wonder what they're doing now," she said to no one in particular.

"Probably the usual like parading everywhere and insulting people who have the guts to point out their mistakes and flaws."

Hitomi sat up in bed and glared at Hiko who was standing at her door, frowning at her.

"You know, Tomi. Not that I hate them but they're not good for you. And I take what I said earlier." He then paused dramatically before continuing. "I do hate them. Those kinds of kids deserve to be humiliated none stop. You're beginning to be like the characters I hate in the movies."

"Like I care."

"See? You're like the stuck-up popular kids in the movies."

"Thanks for the compliment," Hitomi mumbled sarcastically.

Hiko rolled his eyes heaven ward. "I wonder who could insult you without so much as sweating."

"No one."

"I'm beginning to think so."

Hitomi looked at her brother and smiled. "You better. So, come here. It's been so long since we actually had talked about something not revolving around Allen's flaws or why I shouldn't be his girlfriend."

"It's probably because if I'm not inclined to pointing out his flaws, I point out your groupies faults as a whole." He smiled back as he walked towards his sister and sat beside her on the bed. "Do you think you'll be able to find a cute guy here?"

"Doubt it. Allen–"

"You could try someone refreshingly new. You know, instead of swimming pool eyes like your boyfriend's, why not brownish red or even fiery, exciting red. It's pretty cool right?"

"Yeah whatever. But come on. As if there is someone like that."

And so they continued their sibling bonding for the following weeks not exactly knowing what awaited them or more likely, what awaited Hitomi.

"Catching up on old times?" Mrs. Kanzaki smilingly asked as Hitomi and Hiko entered the dining room.

The two looked at each other and shrugged. For the past weeks that they've been having sibling times, they still haven't settled their differences yet about their social status in school and the people they move around with. So technically, it wasn't like the old times.

Mrs. Kanzaki just smiled even more. Her children may have their interests set in each others' flaws and faults including their friends' but underneath the banters and insults were the concerns they had for each other.

"So, where's Dad?" Hitomi and Hiko asked in unison.

"He'll be a bit later for business or so he said when he called."

"Oh," the two again said in unison.

The discussion over dinner moved to their unusually long vacation in Japan and as usual, the dinner discussion had swayed to Hitomi's boyfriend and her friends. But this time, it was different for there were two pros and only one con. And as expected, Hiko was losing the 'discussion'.

But before dinner ended, the discussion was cut short because of Mr. Kanzaki's entrance in the dining room. He was looking very tired and so not wanting to disturb him, the dinner pursued peacefully after their greetings of welcome.

Just as the dinner was ending however, Mr. Kanzaki had an announcement.

"Kids, I don't know how you'll take this but I hope you understand the decision. I have been pushed to this for days and it seemed like the best one to make under the situation," Mr. Kanzaki began.

Hitomi and Hiko looked at him with mixed dread and anticipation.

"Fire away, Dad," Hiko encouraged.

"Yeah. Just straight to the point," Hitomi agreed although a bit hesitantly.

"Alright. Here goes," Mr. Kanzaki said, pausing for a time. "Because of the complication and length of the business settlement, we would most likely have to stay here in Japan longer than expected."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hitomi asked, dreading the answer.

"The vacation is permanent."

The effect was instant. Hiko looked happier to stay than sad for leaving his friends. Hitomi looked like it was going to be the end of the world the next minute. And Mrs. Kanzaki was just happy. She had expected this after all and of course she knew that her husband would be happy to stay in where he grew up.

"Cool, Dad. You're the greatest!" Hiko exclaimed.

"That's nice, dear," Mrs. Kanzaki agreed.

Hitomi struggled to control her temper, but it was not exactly that easy. "How could you?!"

The three other occupants of the table looked at her.

~*A couple more weeks later*~

A honey brown-haired Hitomi bounded out of the limo and started to walk through the school gates and the crowd of students who were probably waiting for their friends. She wished that she was still in New York with the rest of her friends but of course no amount of wishing would change the fact that she's here in Tokyo – friendless and not to mention lost.

She frowned as she searched for the school head's office. When she couldn't seem to find it, she reached for her hand phone in her sling bag to complain for the umpteenth time that she would really be better off back in America.

In the middle of her tirade however, she came crashing into someone who was either not watching his way or was just plain stupid enough not to evade her. Her lessons in ballet did not come in handy at this precise moment. However good her sense of balance is, she still ended up on the floor --- butt-wise. So it's obvious that whoever crashed into her was really going to get it.

But then, she's a newbie here and could not afford to have an enemy on the first day of school. And there's always the fact that her father would repeat his tirade about her being influenced by her jock of a boyfriend as her father put it and influence by her stuck-up, stuffy crowd of whatevers as her brother calls her friends.

She would have to make this pass. She had no choice. So muttering something to herself, she stood up to apologize, irritated that her offender was rude enough not to offer her a hand.

When she looked up, she caught the amusement in the red eyes of the guy who was standing in front of her. Not only that. When she looked around, everybody was looking at her with hilarity.

That made her blood simmer. First day in a new school and she's already humiliated in front of the student body.

She couldn't help it and so she glared defiantly at the guy in front of her and walked off trying to control the urge to kick everybody's butt as she heard girls giggle.

'Morons! Who cares about them anyway?! Argh!' She fumed silently.

On the other hand, the guy she bumped into or the guy, who bumped into her or whichever, was staring at her retreating figure amusedly as he noted that the Pacific Ocean of student bodies parted to let the burning star pass.

Shrugging, he turned around and walked towards his destination and was later met with a couple of his friends.

When Hitomi finally found the principal's office, it was way past the bell. But like she cared. It wasn't her fault that she wasn't able to attend her first class. She didn't even know what it was or something.

"I'm glad that your father, Mr. Kanzaki had decided for you and your brother to study here. He was one of my friends here in school. And I can assure you that this school will give you everything you would need," the principal continued.

Hitomi was sure she had missed another subject. After all, the orientation was taking so long and it seemed that Mr. Balgus Ganesha, the school principal is very, very proud of this school that he'd probably continue till lunch time. But then again, it's better that they show their loyalty unlike the people back at her school who kept insulting the school for giving them a low position or something.

Wait. That wasn't right. She should not begin to like this place. She should hate it. She wasn't home. Where was home? America. With her friends and her precious boyfriend.

"So, ready to go to class, Miss Kanzaki?"

"I guess so, Sir Ganesha."

He smiled. "The students here call me Sir Balgus. And since you are a student here now, you should call me by that, too."

She almost said something close to wow. A principal who actually tries to befriend the students and not boss them or scare them around by suspension or expulsion for the worst part. Wait, rewind. No. She's not going to like the place.

"Uh, sure," Hitomi mumbled.

Balgus opened the door and waited for Hitomi to step out before closing it and proceeding to personally take her to class.

"I'm terribly sorry if you missed your other classes but I would like very much to orient you about the place. Your father had been one of the top here and from your records you are a very promising youth. And as the principal, I do not like to waste such a youth as you thus the very long orientation."

"I understand."

After turning in many places, they finally stopped in Hitomi's class for the time being. When they entered the room, the students were looking at her strangely by the minute. Then she noticed that smiles began to form on their faces like they were reminded of a joke by the mere sight of her.

Just then, it clicked. No wonder she felt like she'd seen some of the faces. They were there this morning at the corridor when she had her most embarrassing moment. By everything living, she's really going to make whoever that jerk is, pay dearly for doing this to her.

'I. Hate. Him.' Her mind screamed.

~tbc~

**Author's Note: **First Chapter. Check. It's what I have finished so far without necessarily rushing the story too much. I know. It's outrageous in a bad sense. I'm sorry for how I made the characters. But please tolerate it as much as you can coz they'd fit the story and the events I have in mind. And as I said, this is an alternative universe fic.

I don't hate Yukari and the others. It's just that some of the cast needed to be like that and they happen to be convenient enough. I'm really sorry about it. Please do not hate me for it. I don't know the name of Hitomi's bro so I made up a name. And I altered his age here so he'd have more guts to go against Hitomi at some instances. Anyhow, I'm making the next chapter a bit longer so that Dilandau and Hitomi would finally have THE brush-off.

I'm thanking all those who had so kindly told me what they thought about the summary thing I posted before this. As my thanks for them in helping me to produce the chapter, I dedicate this one to them. Thanks for the inspiration.

Once again, tell me what you think. Give me the inspiration for the next chapter. Have a nice day everyone ^^


	3. Brush offs

**Title: **Intruder Alert

**Author: **Haze

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Escaflowne so don't sue me…

**Chapter Dedication: **esca chick, Rina, MoonlightSmurfChild, anime_luver, Candyfloss, Marikalay, Divine Discontent, Kat-Tastrophe, SabrinaYutsuki, jess131346, pcy-623, dani65 , Moonbeam020290, dillys gurl, Princess Neptune****

**Chapter 2: Brush-offs**

"Oh yeah?" A guy raised a brow as he stopped eating and looked at his friend.

"U-huh. She was really so stupid to actually bump into Albatou and even glare up at him."

"Yeah. Too bad she's stupid enough to do that. She's actually quiet an attractive little chick."

"I agree. But then, she'd be in a lot of trouble. Sure, Albatou is changed but she'd be in trouble with Albatou's massive girl admirers."

The guys continued the talk about a certain girl who bumped into a certain Albatou. On the other hand, the girls were just doing the same.

"What a prick. She actually had the guts to glare at Dilandau. Argh. The nerve!" A girl hissed.

"I know. How I want to get back on her."

"Count me in. She's even a newbie and she's already being such a pain."

"More like being ignorant as to what position she's in as a newbie and what position she's now in as an outcast."

"Yeah. And she thinks she's cool coz she's from abroad? Who the hell does she think she is?"

Celena raised a brow at what she had been hearing since classes stopped. It was everywhere. In the classroom, the hallways, and even in the cafeteria. She wondered who this newbie is to make it this big in just a day. Surely the new one did something outrageous or out of the rule.

Student rule are generally around someone popular. It couldn't be her crush. No way. He's helpful. It couldn't be her because she didn't know anything on what's going on. It couldn't be--- wait a minute. Maybe it was ---

The gossips were hushed down and looks were directed to Celena as she entered the cafeteria. Students began to smile at her almost reverently. Others gave her an admiring look. Others waved at her to their seats. And so on as the normal before the usual chatter and noise resumed.

Her attractive blue eyes began searching for a certain someone and just as she was walking towards a particular group, the cafeteria hushed once again. Curiosity getting the better of her, she looked back and saw one stunning girl walk in, looking very upset.

Celena looked around and noticed that looks were still directed on the newcomer while the hushed talks went on.

Bingo. The newbie who managed to win the attention of almost everyone on the first day of school finally showed herself to her.

Hitomi was used to people talking about her and looking at her but certainly not this way. She really wished she was back in America. At least she wouldn't have to experience all this embarrassment.

Students were actually whispering while looking at her. And others were purely glaring at her. There were also some guys who were raising a brow at her.

All of this was driving her mad by the moment. She sure as hell could snap when she's mad. And right now, she might just mock or insult someone who'd dare upset her even more.

Good-looking boys continued their lively talks even when a girl with beautiful blue eyes entered the room and headed towards them.

But when the girl turned back and stood near the middle of the cafeteria, some of them were puzzled.

"What's up with Celena?" One of them asked.

"What do you mean, Gatti?"

"Just look at her, Dalet. She's just standing there."

They looked at Celena as she eyed someone.

"Looking at some girl," Gatti finished.

"Not some girl. One gorgeous new girl," Viole, another one of the good-looking boys, said.

Ruby eyes stared at the object of their conversation and noted that she looked familiar. Maybe from up close, he could remember her. But before he could recall who this was, a dare had risen between his friends.

"Hey, Miguel, since you're so good with girls, why don't you try on this one?" Guimel challenged.

"I don't think it's nice, guys."

"Aw come on, Chesta. It's not like you're the one dared here."

"I'm going. Watch me," Miguel announced as he got up.

"Better yet, we could go with you and see," the red-eyed boy spoke, eyes still on the girl. "Unless of course you don't want us."

"Of course not, Dilandau."

Celena was puzzled when her friends invited her to come with them to the girl who she was eyeing moments ago.

'Maybe they know her?' She asked herself silently. "What's going on?" She asked Chesta, who was looking rather worried.

"The guys just dared Miguel to try his good skills with girls," he answered rather absently.

"Why do you look so worried? Miguel never had any girl put her down."

"She looks different, Celena."

"Well, we'll see that soon enough," Viole interrupted, smiling all the way.

Hitomi sat there trying to control her rising temper. She really hated it here. Her boyfriend and friends are not around. To make it worse, people are making fun of her. How she wished she could just fly back to America in the next minute. No, more like the next second.

She was just so sure that if her brother is somewhere in the cafeteria, he was laughing his head off at what's happening to her. After all, didn't he openly tell her most of the time that he wished someone would teach her a thing or two about how it is being played or cast aside by people from the upper class of the school society?

"Hey."

She looked up and saw a good-looking boy standing by her table. She raised a brow when she saw a couple more boys near him with smiles on their faces. She didn't like this. She perfectly knew what they were up to. Hadn't she been one of those people who dared others into this?

But something caught her eye. More like someone. And from that alone, she was pretty sure she would do something bad if she didn't leave.

"Hi, pretty. I'm Lavariel Miguel. And you---"

"Are not my type," Hitomi interrupted with a bored expression on her face before standing up and stalking out of the cafeteria.

At first, shock was what the others had on their faces until Celena broke out laughing.

"Oh that was good!" She exclaimed while laughing. "I like her spirit!"

Miguel frowned. "What was her problem?"

"You, obviously." Dalet smirked. "Why would she walk out on you?"

"I think she's in the bad mood and we happened to make it worse," Chesta said thoughtfully.

"What makes you say that?" Viole asked.

"She looked past Miguel before he introduced himself."

"Now that you mentioned it, I think she did look at us," Guimel remarked.

"Well, whatever happened," Celena interrupted. "I'm going to find her. So see you all later."

Celena bounded off without another word. They were left to talk about what had just happened. But as they walked back to their table, Gatti noticed that someone was just plain quiet.

"A problem?" He asked.

Red eyes looked at him. "Just a thought."

"On the girl?"

"On the girl." Dilandau replied, a smirk forming back on his handsome face.

Hitomi walked off angrily towards the school gate. After the cafeteria encounter, she almost kicked herself for not going to the red-eyed boy and slapping him. He had been the reason why she left. She could've just stayed there and finish her food after she told off the Lavariel guy.

'I was so stupid! Why didn't I just kill him that moment?! It's all his fault that this blasted school's student population is talking negatively of me,' she fumed. 'If only I didn't make that exit. If only I hadn't thought of what I'd do with him if I stayed.'

Celena saw her and purposely bumped into her just to make an acquaintance. She was positive that she wasn't seen by this honey brown-haired girl with the others back at the cafeteria.

"I'm sorry," Celena muttered after she bumped into Hitomi.

Hitomi looked at her. "It's alright." She then started to walk away.

"Wait," Celena called, catching up with Hitomi.

"What do you want?" Hitomi asked, looking suspiciously at her.

"Just want to know who you are."

"Oh, want to know who people are making fun of now?"

Celena shook her head. "I just want us to be friends."

"I suppose you know of what happened this lunch time. Is this some sort of game for you?"

"No. I want to be friends for that reason alone. Just being friends."

Hitomi stopped walking. She knew what popular people usually do in America. And looking at this girl, Hitomi could tell that she was popular. But then, this is Japan. And the offer was tempting in a place where she felt alone. Just maybe she could be friends with this blue-eyed girl. But there still are possibilities that she'd be made fun off. She knew it pretty well. Popular people---

"No. I'm not going to make fun or play with you," Celena interrupted, knowing what Hitomi might be thinking.

Hitomi looked at her warily for a while until a honking was heard. She looked a few steps ahead of them and saw the limo that was to fetch her. Making a quick decision and hoping she wouldn't regret it, she turned to the blue-eyed girl.

"I'm Hitomi Kanzaki."

Celena smiled, holding out her hand. "I'm Albatou. Albatou Celena."

"Albatou?" She asked, shaking Celena's hand. "Your name is Albatou?"

Celena laughed. "No. That's my surname. But here in Japan, we introduce ourselves with our surnames first. So my name is Celena."

"Oh. Just for confirmation, my name is---"

"Hitomi~" Hiko's voice flitted through. "Come on~"

Hitomi looked at Celena who in turn shook her head. "No, go ahead. I'll just see you around."

"Okay, then. Bye."

Hitomi left and entered the limo which drove off seconds later. Celena smiled. She was going to see what Hitomi was and hopefully, she'd enjoy what she is.

"Celena, why are you standing there?" A male voice traveled to her ears.

She spun around and smiled sweetly. "Van!"

Van smiled, sensual lips curving cutely. "Hey, how come you're not around your group?"

"Just deciding that it's time to make it small," she said, hooking an arm on Van's.

"Small?"

"You know. Out of the usual jumble of being in a large crowd."

"Tired of popularity?"

"Not really. Or maybe yeah."

Van laughed. "Since I don't see your friends around, I assume you're going to the guys?"

"No. I think I'm going home. Viole is probably hanging with his girlfriend," Celena winked. "You know who. And the rest of the guys are probably still in soccer practice or something."

"In that case, you want a ride?"

Celena smiled at Van brightly. "With all my heart."

"Hitomi~" Hiko's voice bellowed from behind the door. "Answer the freaking phone!"

When the phone in Hitomi's room continued ringing, Hiko entered without permission. So what if Hitomi would yell at him for trespassing? The phone was as irritating as the crowd Hitomi hung around with in America. Bunch of stuck-up, stuffy whatevers!

Hitomi wasn't in her room. 

'She must have gone out somewhere. Or maybe she got sucked into a dimension or something.' Hiko thought.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hi. Can I talk to Hitomi?"

"Who's this?"

"Millerna and Yukari."

"Oh. Three way overseas call," Hiko mumbled, rolling his eyes. 

Girls. The things they just love to do were just plain typical… girly.

"She's not in here."

"Where is she?" Yukari asked impatiently.

Hiko was tempted to say *How should I know* but Hitomi would skin him alive if he did. "I'll look for her and tell her that you two called."

"Alright. Just tell her to call us," Millerna requested or rather imposed like a princess.

"Of course," Hiko replied, itching to end the call.

Hitomi walked towards the school gate, thinking of the conversation with Millerna and Yukari the previous night.

Everything was okay except for some changes like some new girl making a transition from a newbie into a popular one and is most likely going to be one of them. There's also the part where girls from other schools are lingering somewhere near Allen.

Allen.

How long will it take for her to see him again? When will she feel so occupied with someone again? When will she---

"Hey! Watch it!" Hitomi and a boy hissed at the same time.

Both their eyes narrowed at each other.

'Oh damn! Of all the people to bump into!' Hitomi's mind mumbled. 'It's that conceited Lavariel guy!'

'Oh damn! Of all the people to bump into!' Miguel's mind muttered. 'It's that stuck-up nameless girl!'

Glaring at each other, they stalked off to opposite directions, both sharing the feeling that their morning had just been ruined.

'Damn! My morning had just been ruined more than ever possible. And to think, the first subject in my schedule copy is science! Argh! Could this day get any worse?!'

Hitomi stomped on angrily for her science class. But before she could enter it, a thought crossed her mind. What if she skipped science even just for now? She did hate the subject anyway.

She had managed to be out of science the previous day because of the long orientation Sir Balgus gave her. But now, she'd have to face it. She stood there for ten minutes before finally deciding to enter the classroom. But she soon realized that it was a wrong move. Why?

"You're late, Miss?" A deep voice flitted to her as she entered and sat at the back of the class.

Hitomi diverted her eyes to the teacher, imaging that he'd be looking like her fat, grumpy geezer of a science teacher back in America. But to her surprise, he was far from that.

"Miss?"

"Uh, Ka-kanzaki," she stuttered.

Brownish red eyes stared back at her. "Stating the obvious, Miss Kanzaki, you are late."

Hitomi frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be late."

"I'm sure," he said, looking slightly amused. "But next time, I expect that you would not be late again."

'You can count on that.' Hitomi thought, smiling inwardly as she looked at her teacher who was rather quite handsome.

Lunch time came and people were still onto Hitomi especially the girls. But like she cared. She was too busy thinking about her first subject teacher. Her science teacher.

Pale blue hair spiked up and matched with unusual brownish red eyes. How dreamy! She'd have to tell her friends about him. Sure it would be in the middle of the night in America or something, but she was just too excited.

Heading for the rooftop, she brought out her cellphone and called her friends, not caring if her battery is just about to run out from not charging the cellphone. Upon the sleepy voices of Millerna and Yukari, she promptly began her news.

"You've got to hear this!" Hitomi exclaimed happily, ignoring the stares she got while she walked towards the rooftop with her cellphone glued to her ears.

"Hitomi, it's late," Millerna complained.

"Yeah. Couldn't it wait?" Yukari asked, yawning.

"Do you think I'd call at this hour if this isn't important?" Hitomi asked, irritated at her friends.

"Alright. What is it?" Yukari and Millerna chorused sleepily.

"My science teacher! He's absolutely gorgeous!"

"Oh?"

"Yes! You should see him, Millerna. He's cool!"

"Like how?"

"Yukari, he's got spiked up light blue hair."

"Oh?"

"Yes! I'm sure when you see him, you'll melt, Millerna. He's got cute brownish red eyes!"

"You must have been eyeing him pretty well," Yukari commented, suddenly wide awake. "What's his name?"

"Folken Lacour de Fanel. Cool right? Even from the name."

"Yeah!" Millerna interjected, now also wide awake.

"Gosh! I wish I could be there," Yukari declared wishfully.

Hitomi laughed, opening the rooftop's door. "Be here, and I'm sure you'll be after him."

"You bet!" Yukari affirmed. "And I'm sure Millerna would be on to him, too."

"Positively! Handsome people are just so hard to resist!"

They all laughed.

"I know," Hitomi giggled, recalling why she had her crush on Allen long before.

A beep was heard.

"Hitomi, I think your battery is running out."

"Yeah, I think so, Yukari. Maybe I'll just call you two later. Right now, I'm going to think of the cute guy I spotted today."

"Could you spot us a couple of cute guys?" Millerna asked.

"Sure. No problem. I'm sure I'd spot one gorgeous guy soon."

With their final giggles about their guy conversation, Hitomi ended the call and leaned on the rooftop door, shutting it a bit loudly.

Sighing and smiling to herself, she pocketed her cellphone and stared directly in front of her.

"It's about time you notice us, girl."

Hitomi raised a brow. "It's you again!"

"You mean, it's us, again."

"What are you doing here, Lavariel?!"

"This is our territory!" Miguel snapped. "And you've just intruded!"

"Oh? Be for real. You don't own the school."

A couple more insults were exchanged between Miguel and Hitomi. The rest were just snickering in the background, amused that Miguel found a girl who could insult him non-stop.

"You are so damn conceited!" Hitomi hissed.

"Look who's talking! Aren't you too confident to march were you shouldn't go?!" Miguel shot back.

"What is going on?"

Hitomi spun around and stared at familiar red eyes.

Kissable lips curved upwards and red eyes sparkled amusedly. "What have we got here? Oh, the fiery girl decided to pay our Miguel a little visit."

"No way, Dilandau," Miguel denied.

Dilandau smirked. "Oh yeah. I remember quite well that she told you that you're not her type."

"Damn straight I did!" Hitomi hissed, trying to control the urge to hurt this red-eyed guy.

"So, are you here to choose among the others?" Miguel asked Hitomi crossly. "We happen to hear you saying something about spotting one gorgeous guy soon."

Hitomi's eyes narrowed. "Listening on somebody else's conversation is very, very rude. But then, what could I expect from one offensive guy like you?"

Before Miguel could retort, Hitomi brushed passed Dilandau, deciding that she'd deal with this red-eyed guy some other time.

Dilandau's amused tone flitted just after Hitomi left. "I never thought this day could be amusing."

Gatti looked at Dilandau and instantly recalled that Dilandau had mentioned that he had a thought on the girl. 'What could it be?' Gatti's mind asked.

"Damn them all to hell!" Hitomi murmured as she angrily walked towards her classroom and just skip lunch.

Students stared at her as she murmured angrily to herself. On the way to her classroom, she bumped into her brother, Hiko, who was her junior by a year.

"Hey, Tomi!" Hiko mumbled as Hitomi continued to walk away. "Wait up! What's wrong?"

"Don't bother me!" Hitomi snapped.

Hiko stopped walking and watched as his sister stalked off while people stared at her. He wondered what was wrong with her. And somehow, he felt sorry that Hitomi couldn't seem to enjoy staying here.

Maybe it was a bad idea to separate her from her friends AND her boyfriend. Maybe he could tell their parents to send Hitomi back to America and just stay at their relatives' place. Maybe---

"Step out!"

Hiko spun around and stared at the annoyed eyes of a good-looking boy. He looked beyond the annoyed boy and saw a couple of his friends, all good-looking. But a specific boy caught his eyes.

The boy had silver hair and red eyes. Just perfectly gorgeous.

'That's it! Maybe I could find Tomi a new boyfriend!' Hiko's mind raced for plans. And without thinking, he walked passed the annoyed boy and towards the other boy.

"Uh, excuse me," Hiko began.

All the boys looked at him.

"Hey!" The annoyed boy said in an irritated manner. "Stop delaying us."

"Miguel, you can't go on snapping at people because you got snapped at," a blond boy said.

"Chesta is right, Miguel." The red-eyed boy smirked and looked at Hiko. "Your eyes look familiar. What's your name?"

"Uh, Hiko. Hiko Kanzaki."

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you'd, uh," Hiko paused, suddenly realizing that it would be silly to ask a complete stranger to distract her sister from her moody disposition.

"Well?"

Hiko's mind debated. To go on or just stop all the nonsense?

~tbc~

**Author's Note:** That's the second chapter. It's a bit weird in my opinion but I think that's about what I can come up with as of the moment. I know there are a lot of parts here which could arouse negative comments but I didn't want to slack because pretty soon, the enthusiasm I have for the story might leave. So please, whatever negativity this chapter provoked, do tell me and I'll try my best to improve.

I reduced Dilandau's group so as not to have too many people crowding the fic. Besides, I couldn't think of names so I just retained the slayers who were identified. The rest of the characters have had alterations if you'd all noticed. So I once more remind that this is an AU fic. I don't mean any damage but I just want to occupy people the best I can.

In this chapter, there had been a lot of brush-offs between different characters like Hiko and Dilandau, Celena and Hitomi, Folken and Hitomi, and all those. But the brush-off on Dilandau and Hitomi wasn't that long and not as frequent as with Miguel and Hitomi. But I have a reason. No, Miguel is not going to be Dilandau's competition on Hitomi. It's for another reason.

Anyhow, I hope you all would at least find even a morsel of enjoyment in this one. I'm a bit of in a hurry so I'm ending the rant. Thank you all for the support especially the reviewers. This one is for you, people. As usual, please tell me what you think. I just SO love reviews. ^^


	4. A Day of Moody People

**Title: **Intruder Alert

**Author: **Haze

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Escaflowne so don't sue me…

**Chapter Dedication: **esca chick, Moonbeam020290, fireangel, Kat-Tastrophe, aoao, Divine Discontent, mel88, Faraday, Princess Neptune,               , =), anime_luver, mishy, MysticalDreamer, khayee, GldDragnSR****

**Chapter 3: A Day of Moody People**

It was a good thing that her first subject in the afternoon is computer. She so loved computer class. Unfortunately yesterday, the first day of school, the instructor was absent. But now, hopefully, their instructor would show up. At least the subject would help ease out her upset mood.

She was the first person in the computer room, or so she thought. For when she entered, she saw a tall, beautiful woman.

"You're a bit too early, young lady," the beautiful woman said.

Hitomi shrugged. "I have nothing to do."

"I see. That's new. Students always have something to do during breaks."

"Actually, I want to break somebody's neck," Hitomi mumbled irately.

The woman smiled. "Children these days. Well, to keep you away from such thoughts, why don't you start on one of the computers?"

Hitomi hesitated. What if the teacher catches her? Unless of course this woman is the teacher --- "Are you the computer instructor?"

"Yes, I am."

"Oh. I'm Hitomi Kanzaki, ma'am."

"Nice meeting you. My name is Aston Eries. And as I have just answered earlier, I am the computer instructor."

Hitomi walked down the corridor in a better mood during the day's final dismissal. Computer class can do that to her, even if she had it a couple of hours earlier. There was solace in school after all.

There was her first subject in the morning --- science. Sure she didn't like the subject matter, but she liked the teacher. And that could be reason enough for her to try and like the subject.

Then, there was her first subject in the afternoon --- computer, the subject matter she had absolutely felt challenged with.

The only problem she'd have to deal with is the student body. She didn't have that problem before, but now, it's a major pain on her.

If only she'd have something to keep her preoccupied. Maybe the school had a track team.

So setting her mind into it, she walked towards the principal's office to ask Sir Balgus about it since it was obvious that she can't ask the students because of her current status with them.

Minutes later, she was on her way to the oval of the school where the track team would be. She was smiling happily. At least things were beginning to turn up again.

"Alright, people! Break's over!" The coach yelled. "Where is Fanel?!"

The rest shrugged. The coach looked at the captain. "Where is Fanel?!"

"Probably helping out with some school activity. You know, like usual."

"Do not act cool around me, Albatou! Even if you're the captain of this team, I still have my eyes on your previous school record along with your friends!"

The handsome captain just shrugged. The coach always did get grouchy around them. So this was just normal. Well actually, today was a milder attack of grouchiness since the coach wasn't insulting them like there was no end to it.

"He'll catch up. So chill out."

"Don't chill out, chill out me, Albatou! If you and your thugs weren't good in soccer, I'd kick you all out!"

Viole and Dalet both looked at the coach like they were planning to bloody murder him. The soccer coach did hate them for being one of the school's number one group of delinquents before. But they changed and the coach should put that through his thick skull.

The coach still had his full attention on the captain, oblivious to the looks Viole and Dalet were giving him, and the frowns of the rest of the team. "The moment that you slack, you are OUT!!!"

Dilandau shrugged. "Okay."

The Dragon Slayers, which was the school's soccer team, looked puzzled. Their captain never would say that whenever their coach would threaten him to be removed from the team. Usually, their captain would be in a foul mood after such a threat and he would have to be in his intense guard not to punch the coach. But now, he just said 'okay'.

"Tell you what, coach, if our star goalie isn't here within ten minutes, I'll personally find him."

"Fine," the coach replied grouchily. "But resume practice now!!!!!" He yelled once more.

Celena was sure that Van had a soccer practice.

"Van, are you sure that it's alright if you'd help me tidy up the music room?"

Van just grinned. "Of course. Besides, I'm sure that they're already practicing there."

"But Van, you know that Coach Sakima would always try and find faults in the soccer team. And you happen to be the star goalie. So ---"

"If the great star scorer Dilandau." Van smirked. "Comes looking for me, that would be the sign that the Coach had got it bad today."

"I think he never forgot that you and Dilandau had broken his car's windshield during Junior High when you two were still after each other's throat."

"Well, he should learn to forgive and forget."

"Like you and Dilandau?"

"Like me and Dilandau."

With a powerful kick, the ball went whizzing past the goalie and into the goal.

"Alright!" Dalet yelled happily.

Dilandau just smirked. No one can stop him with the exception of Van. But too bad for the other schools that he and Van are in the same team.

"Albatou!!!!!!!!"

The captain smirked more. Their coach was really going to fry Van alive. So, looking at his teammates, he informed them to continue the practice without him and trooped over to their coach.

"Albatou!! Where is Fanel?!"

Dilandau's mind answered 'How should I know? He's not tied to my body.' But he held his tongue. He changed for the better and he's not going to make the hate of their coach on him heighten more.

"It's been past that damn ten minutes and he still hasn't bothered to bring his ass here!!"

'Well I know for one that he hates your ass.' Dilandau's mind mumbled almost happily. "I'll go find him, coach."

"Well, what are you waiting for?!"

Dilandau smirked. "Your permission. You did say that WE need to learn manners and wait for your approval."

The coach glared at Dilandau and shouted his approval.

"Alright, Kanzaki. Show us what you've got." The track coach said, smiling hopefully.

Hitomi smiled. "Yes, sir."

Without bothering to change, she positioned herself on the start of the track. When her signal came, she sped away like one national level athlete.

The coach was amazed at her speed. It was almost like she had been in a track team competing for the nationals.

Everything was going well for Hitomi. Well, almost everything.

Hitomi glared as fiercely as she could. Goodness! How she hated being in Japan! Actually it's more like how she hated having to always have an encounter with the people she so hated!

"I'll leave you two for a moment," the nurse informed, leaving the room.

When the nurse had left, Hitomi stared at her sprained foot. Now she couldn't run for a time meaning she can't enter the track team. She stared intensely as if it would make the sprain go away. But to no avail.

"Your foot is going to melt if you keep on staring like that," an amused voice drawled.

Hitomi diverted her gaze from her foot to the reason why this happened. How she wanted to wring his neck at that moment!

"Now I'm the one that's going to melt," he said amusedly.

"Ah shut up!" Hitomi snapped. "Who cares anyway if you'd melt?"

"I don't know. But for sure I care about myself melting."

Hitomi just glared and went back to staring at her foot, all the while falling into her sulking mood and suddenly recalling what had happened to make her end up in the school clinic with this red-eyed troublemaker.

She was running smoothly and with the speed of one national level athlete but then, a soccer ball hit her on the head. She was a bit dizzy but she kept on running the little more distance to the finish line. But this silver-haired boy just had to make a stupid pass on the track thinking that he'd make it before she reached the spot.

Arrogant idiot! Who does he think he is underestimating her like that?!

And because of that underestimation and her dizziness, she slammed on him hard and they both went rolling on the track field. Unfortunately for her, she had sprained her ankle when they tumbled, and he had hopefully broken his leg.

With that thought, she felt herself smile. HOPEFULLY, he DID break his leg. Then they're even on this area. But of course, she still hasn't gotten back on him for putting her in this state with the student body. She had never forgotten that he was the guy who she had a brush-off yesterday. And she never forgot the fact that he was one of the guys with that Lavariel person who had made her the object of some dare! They thought she didn't know about it? Well, she did. She had been popular.

Minutes passed and Hitomi could feel eyes on her. And since there was only the two of them there in the infirmary, she knew that her only observer could be her hated person.

"What?!" She demanded, eyes narrowing at him.

"You amuse me."

"What?!" She exclaimed, very much outraged. "Do I look that funny?!"

He laughed. "Of course not."

"Then what's so damn amusing?!"

"I don't know."

Hitomi rolled her eyeballs. Why does she have to end up having a sprained ankle and inside a room with the person she so wanted to kill?

"So you remember yesterday?"

Her attention snapped back to the amusement in the tone of her red-eyed offender. "How can I forget?!"

"Maybe you had amnesia from our tumble earlier." He smirked.

"Hah! And maybe you had brain damage," she retorted. 'Damn! He looks as if he's enjoying this! Stupid moron!'

He just laughed. "By the way, I didn't catch your name. You never did bother to answer Miguel the way he had expected you to answer."

"Why should I tell you?!"

"Because I am asking. It's only proper that you tell me."

"Well sorry to inform you mister! I don't want to be proper as of the moment."

"Suit yourself," he said, rising and limping slightly towards the door.

Hitomi smiled evilly. 'Yes! He DID break a leg. This is definitely something to celebrate about.'

Sparklingly amused red eyes turned to her. "By the way, just to break your wishful thoughts, I didn't break a leg. I just sprained my foot."

She glared at him, face telling him that she was now thinking of ways to beak his leg. He laughed at her dilemma. She obviously hated him but like that's a bother. She wouldn't be able to do anything to him but just glare and snap although he didn't like that in a way.

He should be in full power. And no one should be able to do that to him. But for now, he'd have to allow her those little things that only she can do to him. He'd tame her some other time. For now, he's going to be fried along with Van if he didn't deliver the raven-haired enemy turned best friend to the grumpy man they called Coach.

"See you around," he drawled, smirking to annoy her before he left.

"Damn him! Damn him! Damn him!" Hitomi muttered angrily to herself not aware that Dilandau was smiling evilly as he heard her curse from the other side of the door.

Hitomi had just given him the perfect idea to get even.

"What happened to you?" Hiko asked when Hitomi sat opposite him in the limo.

"I got hurt, obviously," Hitomi answered sourly.

"Oh. What happened?"

"Get off my case, Hiko."

"Oh just tell me, Tomi. I'm your brother."

"You may be sixteen but that doesn't give you permission to go asking like some parent."

"Fine," he said resignedly. "I was only concerned."

Hitomi rolled her eyeballs. "Uh, yeah, sure, whatever."

"What happened to you?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked, very much concerned.

"She got hurt," Hiko replied casually. "And Mom, don't even ask. She may have just tumbled on the track. You know, like she always did before she got good in running."

"But Hitomi had reached the national level in America. It's not likely for her to just tumble."

Hitomi frowned. "It has something to do with some jerk."

"Oh," Hiko and Mrs. Kanzaki both said.

"I'm calling Allen," Hitomi announced and hopped away.

"That playboy? He couldn't do anything but make you feel worse."

"Shut up, Hiko!" Hitomi yelled.

"Hiko, dear, why don't you just leave your sister alone? You know how touchy she had become ever since your father announced that this is a permanent vacation."

"But Mom, Tomi has always been so touchy about things even before this happened. She just happened to have been MORE moody."

"Well, she does miss her friends and Allen."

"She could always make friends here. Plus, there are a lot of good-looking guys in school. There was even this group were all of them were good-looking. And you know what Mom? I found this cool boy who---"

"Hiko, your sister has had a crush on Allen since middle school. You can't expect her to just make a new boyfriend after she had her major crush as her boyfriend. These things take time."

"Then, why doesn't she stop being such a prick and start spending time with others. That way, before the semester ends, everything would be okay."

"Hiko, let's just leave her alone. When it worsens, I promise that your Dad and I will personally do something. As for you, leave Hitomi alone as of the meantime. Why don't you just go and find yourself a girlfriend?"

Hiko grimaced. "And pay for her lunch? Spend time with her all the time? Glue my cellphone and my room phone on my ears to talk to her? Be her devoted whatever? Come on, Mom. I don't even plan of being a love-sick puppy anytime soon like Hitomi."

Mrs. Kanzaki laughed and just shook her head. Hiko and Hitomi did have their differences.

Hitomi limped towards her first class hoping that she wouldn't have to meet ANY more bad luck like in the past two days.

On the way, some girls were giggling at her state. And as early as morning was, her blood was beginning to simmer. But she can't but swallow all her increasing anger. Just before she reached the corridor to her first class, she detoured towards the rooftop sure that the jerks of yesterday were still not there.

To her utmost relief, no one was there at all. Sighing, she slumped on the middle of the rooftop pulling out her Discman from her bag. Her back was turned away from the door so she'd see more sights. She did have at least an hour to kill before first period. And she could either thank or blame Hiko for that since he was to meet new friends this early.

While the soft music drifted to her ears from her headphone, she thought about her boyfriend. Sure, they talk on the phone and e-mail each other, but that was that. Nothing more, but could be something less.

She trusted him but others didn't. Sometimes she wondered if he'd break that trust. She also wondered what she would do if he did. Allen was her major crush. And as much as she dated other boys before him, she still had her heart reserved for him. So she was in cloud nine when things between them started to turn up.

But now, she is stuck here in Japan – so far, far away for him and from everyone and everything she had learned to value. Could she find something valuable here?

Sighing once again, she shook her head and was surprised to notice a pair of pants she recognized as the school uniform, standing in front of her. Removing her headphones, she trailed her gaze upwards and was met with the pair of eyes she didn't even want to see this early.

His sexy lips curved upwards and his eyes began to twinkle with amusement.

"Well this certainly is a good morning," he said, still looking down at her from her sitting position. "Looking for Miguel?"

Hitomi frowned and had to reign down the instant surge of thoughts which were all about one thing – pummeling this guy to death.

"Why would I look for him? He's not my type," she said with controlled anger.

"Oh, so it's true that you're choosing among the rest?"

Hitomi rolled her eyes. "If you want your morning to stay good, get the hell out of my sight."

"That wouldn't be possible," he said plainly and sat in front of her. "This happens to be my territory."

She scowled at him. "You don't own the school."

"Whether or not I own the school, this is still my territory. At least be thankful that I'm letting you in here," he said, implying the fact that she's ungrateful.

With that, silence chose to settle between them as they looked at each other. Red eyes laughed while green eyes seethed for the next minutes. When she couldn't take it, she didn't even know that she spoke her thoughts.

"I hate you," she said, and limped out of the rooftop.

Dilandau just shrugged. So what if she hated him? He just wanted to annoy her for being so defiant around him.

"Hitomi?"

Hitomi looked back at the owner of the familiar voice. Recognition lit in her emerald eyes and she smiled slightly. "Hey, Celena."

"What happened to you? I didn't get to see you yesterday and here you are with an injury."

"Just some jerk causing me bad days both literally and figuratively."

"Need help to your first class?"

Hitomi shrugged and allowed Celena to help her.

"So, what exactly happened?"

"Do not even ask that. It pisses me to no end to remember."

"Oh." Celena muttered. "Okay. So, care to join me for lunch? Just you and me. You know, to have a little chat and get to know each other. Besides, it'll help you forget."

"Alright. So, we'll just see each other at the cafeteria entrance?"

"Hey, people," Van greeted as he sat down beside the Dragon Slayer Captain.

"Where have you been to?" Gatti asked impatiently.

"Let me guess." Van grinned. "Coach Spitfire drilled you all to death?"

Chesta sighed. "Yeah."

"Dilandau had himself sprained and the Coach went ballistic," Viole announced in a voice containing laughter.

"You've got sprain?" Van turned to his red-eyed captain best friend. "No wonder girls were murmuring something about sprain."

"Well, I'm not the only one though," Dilandau said, grinning.

"What do you mean?"

"Green-eyed ogre had a sprain, too," Miguel interrupted, eyes narrowing at the cafeteria entrance.

They all looked at who entered and saw that the 'green-eyed ogre' was with someone they know and in friendship terms with.

"Hey look, Miguel," Guimel said in a teasing voice. "Celena is hanging out with the girl who told you off."

"Like I care."

"So she's the girl you mentioned to me about, Chesta?"

"Yes, Van."

"She doesn't look vicious to me."

At this Dilandau smirked. "Try talking to her after she discovers you have a connection with us and see if she'll actually answer you politely."

Van raised a brow. "Let me guess. You both had an unpleasant brush with each other resulting to the sprain?"

"More than that actually. I remember bumping into her the first day of school and the look she gave me was telling me that she'd eat me if she can."

"Oh?" Van laughed. "Then don't you think you should keep Celena away from her then?"

Dilandau smirked. "You know Celena. She'd tell me to shove off. Besides, if you want to keep Celena away, why don't you tell her? She seems to have this 'little' crush on you."

Van blushed and Dilandau's smile widened.

~tbc~

**Author's Note: **That's about it for the third chapter. My comment on it is that it's blueprinted enough to be boring. But heck, that's what my sleepy head can do. It's already almost five am and I still have a class. About Dilandau, well, deal with him. And Hitomi, deal with her, too. It's how it should be in this one.

Anyway, I fixed the jumbled thing on the chapters. Sorry for the inconvenience. Thanks to all the reviews. I was so happy when I read them and it helped their day and that they enjoyed it. Thanks for the positive feedbacks. It inspired me more than obvious. Thank you so much.

By the way, I once again remind that this is an AU fic so please bear with the characters new character. Jeez, I know I'm not making sense. Sorry about that.

As ending to the rant, thank you very, very much for all those who reviewed. I know this sounds clichéd but please read and review people. ^^


	5. And so the Sparks Flew

**Title: **Intruder Alert

**Author: **Haze

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Escaflowne so don't sue me…

**Chapter Dedication: **esca chick, anime_luver, Kat, mel88, Xelena, jess131346, Divine Discontent, amara2417, Princess Neptune****

**Chapter 4: And so the ****Sparks**** Flew**

"Everything is going out well," Hitomi mumbled on the phone summarizing the past three weeks of her life in Japan. "So, what did you say about Allen again?"

"He's just fine but more girls have been flocking around if you get my drift," Millerna hinted.

"We're trying our best to keep them away, so don't worry," Yukari assured.

"Hitomi~"

"Got to go, girls," Hitomi informed. "My brother is calling me. Celena must be down already."

Before any of the two girls on the other line could utter something, Hitomi had ended the call and raced around the room to make herself presentable. A couple of minutes later, a knocking could be heard on her door.

"Just a moment," Hitomi mumbled, putting on her shoes.

Still a couple of minutes passed and she opened her room's door to see Celena and Hiko.

"Uh, sorry about that," she said, smiling. "I was talking to my friends and I happen to forget that I wasn't ready yet."

"That's alright, Hitomi," Celena assured. "Hiko and I were having a little chat."

Hitomi raised a brow and looked at Hiko. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, it's about school stuff and NOT girl stuff or something. So from that, you know that it doesn't revolve around your life," Hiko mumbled and began to walk off. "I'm off. Mom and Dad mentioned that we're going somewhere."

When Hiko had left, Celena turned her attention to Hitomi. "You're brother is pretty nice."

Hitomi rolled her eyeballs. "Try being his sister and you'll know that he can be a pain in the neck."

Celena giggled. "Brothers are often like that. And I think for them, we're as annoying as we find them to be."

"I guess so." Hitomi shrugged. "We'll let's go shopping."

With that, they were off.

For the first two weeks of school, it was hell for Hitomi. She couldn't join the track team because of the sprain and when it was gone, there was always her dread of seeing Miguel AND Dilandau. Then again, whether she goes to the oval or not, she had always had this bad luck of seeing and having encounters with them.

The following three weeks thereafter, Hitomi and Celena had been hanging out with each other. At first, Hitomi had all the time to focus on liking science not having any choice but not to join the track team just so she would not increase her chances of having to see her enemies. 

In the middle of the second week of her companionship with Celena, she found out that her gorgeous science teacher was actually the coach of kendo club. With Celena's support, she joined the club and worked hard to get the hang of it and impress her hunk of a coach.

Fortunately for her, since she joined kendo, she didn't have the bad luck of having to encounter her top hated people. How she hated Miguel and Dilandau! Miguel who was so conceited and was the one who sent the soccer ball flying towards her head. And Dilandau who was the reason why she was being in the bad state with the student body and the reason why she had that painful sprain AND the one who always had to piss the hell out of her for no reason at all, at least in her point of view.

Though she was still in a bad position in school, everything was tolerable enough when she was with Celena.

"Where are your parents and brother going by the way?"

Hitomi shrugged as she returned another clothing in the rack. "Not sure of the exact place but for the past few weeks, Dad had been carrying off Mom to his long-time friend and business associate's place. Then lately, Hiko had been joining them."

"How about you?"

"They know that I'm hanging with you. And besides, maybe I'll just get bored there."

"Well, point taken. So, anyway. . ."

"Good work, Hitomi!" Celena cheered as Hitomi slumped beside her.

"I'm drained," Hitomi mumbled.

"Don't worry. Practice is over and you're improving much," Folken's voice interrupted.

Hitomi blushed. "Really? Thanks, coach."

"Well, I'm going ahead," Folken said and left the cleaning up to the members.

"He's so cute!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"Don't get your spirits up." Celena smiled. "I heard he had himself engaged before the semester started."

"Engaged? To who?"

"I'm not sure yet. But we'll know."

"So, where are we off to?" Guimel asked as they stepped out of the locker room fresh from shower.

"I'm going off on a date with my girl, so leave me out," Viole informed walking away already.

"And Van?"

Van looked at Dilandau. "And Van what?"

"Aren't you going out with YOUR girl?"

"What girl?"

"Celena?"

Van glared at his red-eyed captain. "Stop pushing it. She's like my sister. If I step over that line, I'm going to be so disgusted with myself thinking that I've done incest."

"But the point is," Dilandau began. "You're NOT her brother."

"But we have a brother-sister relationship," Van interrupted. "If you don't want me hanging out with you and the others because you're still getting fried by Coach Spitfire because of my behavior, just tell me."

"You don't have to get touchy," Gatti interrupted. "Why don't we---"

"Go to some bar." Dalet smirked. "More girls."

"I have to go home," Chesta informed as he looked at his watch. "I remembered that I need to finish a project. I'm not going to get kicked out off the team because of some project you know."

"Well, that leaves us then." Guimel sighed. "No Viole and no Chesta."

"And no Dilandau," Dilandau interrupted and began to walk off. "I need to do something important."

Miguel shrugged. "Well, let's go. We don't have much time to have fun."

"So now, you're talking," Van teased. "You were so quiet that I was beginning to think you are missing your green-eyed ogre."

Miguel glared and the rest just laughed at his reaction.

The hall was pretty much empty as it had already been a long time since dismissal from classes. Hiko had just finished hanging out with his friends and was on his way to the kendo club to tell Hitomi that their limo was there when he spotted a certain eye-catcher walking passed him. He had found out from his stay here that this guy was popular.

"Wait."

Hiko looked back and pointed to himself. "Me?"

"Yeah, you."

The popular guy walked towards Hiko. "Kanzaki, right?"

"Uh, yeah."

Dilandau stared at Hiko. "Have you seen a girl with blond hair and have this pair of blue eyes?"

"No. But I could help you look for her," Hiko offered, thinking that he'd have nothing to do than wait for Hitomi to finish her kendo. "But I have to go tell my sister something first."

"I see. Alright. Where to?"

"Kendo."

Hiko was surprised when Dilandau actually started to walk towards where the kendo club was. He did find it strange that Dilandau would just do that since he was one of the high hierarchy of school. And as far as his memory would serve him well, high people do not go with regular ones.

"What are you waiting for?" Dilandau called out, still walking.

"Nothing," Hiko answered, running to catch up with Dilandau.

They were pretty much silent on the way there. When they stood at the kendo club entrance, Hiko immediately spotted a blond girl with blue eyes who happened to be Celena, his sister's close friend here. Hitomi was nowhere to be found and was probably changing.

"Never mind, Kanzaki," Dilandau said. "I'm going."

"Huh?"

Dilandau had left and Hiko didn't know why.

'Kendo,' Dilandau thought. 'So Celena and her friend are actually hanging in Kendo.'

He had been missing the enjoyment of annoying Celena's friend. He did see her every lunch time but she was with Celena. Annoying Celena is out of the question. He'd be fried alive at home.

But every dismissal, before soccer practice, he couldn't have the chance to have a brush with the green-eyed friend of Celena. She seemed to have disappeared. And now he knew where to find her. So that's about finishing the important thing he had to do.

~*A week later*~

"Can we just change the subject?" Hitomi asked irately once more trying to divert the flow from Allen and her friends in America to something else.

"Hey, it reminds me, Hitomi's popular again." Hiko grinned.

Hitomi glared at him and was just about ready to throw the fork at him when Mrs. Kanzaki interrupted.

"Really? That's nice, dear."

Hiko grinned. Hitomi was popular in a wrong sense of way like girls hating her and making jokes out of her.

"By the way, Hitomi, I've noticed that you've been having more phone calls with Celena more than your other friends in America lately," Mrs. Kanzaki noted. "It seems you've developed a close bond in a short time."

"Well yeah," Hitomi admitted, smiling. "We get along pretty well."

"So, when are you planning to bring her for dinner?"

"I don't know. Oh yeah, she invited me to her place tomorrow after shopping since it is weekend. May I?"

"But Hitomi, we're going to a friend's house tomorrow. And it's about time that you come with us."

"Aw, Mom."

"She may go," Mr. Kanzaki interrupted. "Hiko and Hitomi would be in a lot of argument and we can't have that. Besides, she might just mop around there. And one more thing," he paused, looking meaningfully at his wife.

"Oh, of course," Mrs. Kanzaki hastily consented.

"What one more thing?" Hiko asked curiously.

"Hiko dear, you wouldn't understand and Hitomi," Mrs. Kanzaki said thoughtfully. "Never mind."

Hitomi didn't like that one bit. It was almost like they did something she would NOT like at all just like this move thing. But better leave that for now. Maybe it could still change, hopefully.

"So, I can go tomorrow?"

Mr. Kanzaki nodded.

Hitomi and Celena met up at a boutique in the mall. And after a couple of hours of shopping around, they went to Celena's place. Upon entering the house, Celena and Hitomi came face to face with one Lavariel Miguel.

Celena winced inwardly. Boy, was this going to be something or what?

Hitomi raised a brow. Miguel rolled his eyes. Then, they both looked at Celena.

"What is this person doing in here?" They asked at the same time.

They looked at each other and narrowed their eyes. "Don't copy what I'm saying!" They said in unison. Then, they both gritted their teeth and glared at each other. "Copycat ogre!"

Celena stifled her giggles. For some people who hate each other, they sure do think and say the same thing and at the same time, too.

"Stuck-up, conceited little twerp!" They hissed at each other. "Photocopy, brainless brat!"

A series more of insults followed and strangely, they both said the same thing at the same time. So they just settled for glaring at each other.

Celena just stood there, trying hard not to burst out laughing at her two friends and their silly antics. It wasn't till someone bothered to interrupt that Celena actually bothered entertaining thoughts of bringing Hitomi somewhere in the house where none of the guys would be around.

"What is going on?" Dalet's voice interrupted Celena's concentration.

"Oh, they're having a glaring contest," Celena replied casually, although the smile she had on wasn't THAT casual.

"And who's winning?"

"No one. Just look at them."

Miguel and Hitomi looked as if they were already sending out sparks between their eyes with the same intensity of fierceness.

"I see." Dalet shrugged. "Well, I'm here to get Miguel. The others are beginning to wonder if he drowned by having too much fresh air outside. But now I know. He's just too preoccupied in winning the contest with HER."

"Well, you better drag him off before they pounce at each other," Celena suggested, eyeing the two engrossed in glaring at each other to death.

"Just what is going on here?" Gatti interrupted.

"They're having a glaring contest. And no one is winning," Celena and Dalet both informed like it was nothing, really.

"Well, since no one is winning, I'll just drag Miguel off," Gatti said, already dragging Miguel away. "And just for information, Celena, Van and Merle are with us."

Celena bit her lower lip. Maybe she could just have a couple of minutes with them before she brings Hitomi out of hostile zone.

"Uh, Hitomi, do you think we could go see the others before we go to a place where no one you hate is there?"

Hitomi looked at Celena thoughtfully. It was a nice offer. Maybe she could finish off her war with Miguel before she goes out of the war zone. "Of course."

"Uh, Hitomi, before we go, could you promise me you're not going to pounce on Miguel?"

"How is he related to you anyway?" Hitomi countered, not willing to promise Celena.

"Long story and I will only tell if you promise."

Hitomi reflected. 'Well, maybe I could just hurt him next time.' "Okay, I promise."

"Alright. Then I'll tell you later."

"What happened to you, Miguel?" Guimel asked the moment Gatti entered the living room, dragging Miguel followed by Dalet.

"Did you drown from too much fresh air?" Viole asked in a teasing tone.

Miguel frowned. "Not exactly. But I wish I did drown someone."

"The girl," Dalet and Gatti both informed the others.

Merle raised a brow. "The girl?"

"Remember the girl I told you about and who told Miguel off?" Viole looked at his pink-haired, tan-skinned girlfriend.

"She's just about coming in," Van pointed out as Celena and Hitomi entered.

Upon entrance, Miguel and Hitomi immediately engaged into their glaring contest. Chesta's brow furrowed. The two were sure taking the simple brush-off seriously.

"Mind introducing your friend, Celena?" One ruby-eyed boy drawled as he ended the phone call he was having for an hour now.

Celena frowned as she looked at Hitomi and Miguel. When the two didn't seem to notice anyone at all, she just proceeded with the introductions.

"Uh, everyone, this is my friend Hitomi. She's from the US and she transferred just this year. She's our junior by a year."

Merle raised a brow and a smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she looked at Hitomi who was still busy returning Miguel's glare with the same enthusiasm. She liked her spirit. And she could tell that Hitomi would brew up one good outbreak.

"Hitomi?" Celena tried but Hitomi didn't notice her at all. When she had had it, she jerked Hitomi away from Miguel. "I have just introduced you, so now it's your turn to know them."

Hitomi shrugged slightly. "Fine."

Celena motioned to Miguel. "You know Miguel. The person near him is Gatti and the person standing just a couple of steps away is Dalet. The girl is Merle and the one sitting beside her is Viole, her boyfriend. The one in the opposite is Guimel and the blond one sitting beside him is Chesta."

Hitomi nodded. But Celena drew her attention to a boy with raven hair. "That's Van. And the one sitting near him is---"

"You?!" Hitomi broke out.

Ruby eyes sparkled even more as he stood up and smiled. "So, Hitomi, we meet again. I see you remember me quiet well basing from your reaction. My name is Dilandau. Nice meeting you."

Green eyes fired up. She clenched her fists and turned to Celena. "What is he doing in here?" She asked through forced calmness.

"I just happen to live here," Dilandau's voice interrupted before Celena could answer. "And what are YOU doing here?"

Hitomi snapped her attention back to Dilandau. "It's none of your business."

"Well, I'm making it mine since I live here."

Just then, it clicked. "You mean---" Hitomi started.

"He's my brother," Celena finished.

"Twin to be exact," Dilandau drawled.

Hitomi looked at Celena. "I'm leaving. I just remembered that my family is going to a friend's house." She walked towards where she entered from.

"But I thought your parents allowed you to come here," Celena reasoned.

Gatti looked at Dilandau and instantly knew that Dilandau was enjoying making Hitomi flare up. For whatever reasons though, Gatti couldn't imagine what.

"Looking for an escape route, Hitomi?" Dilandau's voice teased.

Hitomi spun around abruptly and she glared into Dilandau's amused face. "What the HELL is your problem?!"

"I think I should be asking you THAT. You're the one raving in here."

The rest were plainly puzzled. What's up with these two?

"Look here Mister! You're the reason why the DAMN student population is talking negatively of me! And whatever got into the brains of those upsetting girl fans of yours, I'm sure it's YOUR fault. Wait, I think they DON'T have brains anyway, but as sure as HELL it's YOUR fault!" She snapped, eyes looking as if she was ready to eat anyone alive.

"Temper," Dilandau warned casually, eyes plainly telling everyone not to butt in between him and Hitomi. "I'm surprised you haven't launched an attack on me the first time I got glared at by a girl which by no means is you. And I'm even more surprised that you haven't even attempted to eat Celena all those times you two spent together."

That did it. The way he said the words in a suave way got on her nerves. Without giving second thought, she launched on her red-eyed tormentor with every intention of injuring him severely, if not killing him off.

They both toppled to the carpeted flooring. Hitomi ended on top of Dilandau. She raised her hand to slap him and when her hand was but an inch away from his flawless, handsome visage, his hand gripped her wrist and effectively stopped her hand from crashing down on his pale cheek.

"What the---" A familiar voice of a boy mumbled.

Everyone including Hitomi and Dilandau looked at the living room's huge entrance and saw a boy of sixteen standing just in front of two pairs of parents.

"Dad? Mom?" Hitomi and Dilandau muttered at the same time.

~tbc~

**Author's Note: **That's what I can write for now. It's a bit weird but I hope it didn't looked rushed. I apologize for whatever errors and for the events here you didn't like. You would have to put up with that since it's needed for the story. I know. The reason seemed too clichéd. But it's just it --- the reason.

By the way, Merle here is 100% human. No fur. No whiskers. And all those things like the tail with the fangs and you know how a cat looks like. About the part where Hitomi and Miguel seemed to really hate each other, well, it goes with the flow I guess. But I have been planning for something for all the characters. But it will most likely be scraped out coz this is a D/H. But perhaps I'll make room or something. Not sure.

As ending, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and commented. Thank you very, very much. I really appreciate it. Thank you so much. It keeps the inspiration going. Thanks ^^


	6. The Violent Girl and the Insane Boy

**Title: **Intruder Alert

**Author: **Haze

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Escaflowne so don't sue me…

**Chapter Dedication: **Candyfloss, esca chick, Divine Discontent, aoao ^_^,              , Faraday, anime_luver, Princess Neptune, Kat-Tastrophe, Moon Smurf, amara2417, Rina, GldDragnSR, jess131346, pyro'sgirl, Eternal Senshi Alexiel, naria, Ledophole, khayee****

**Chapter 5: The Violent Girl and the Insane Boy**

"What the---" A familiar voice of a boy mumbled.

Everyone including Hitomi and Dilandau looked at the living room's huge entrance and saw a boy of sixteen standing just in front of two pairs of parents.

"Dad? Mom?" Hitomi and Dilandau muttered at the same time.

"What is going on?" Mrs. Albatou demanded, looking pointedly at their very suggestive position.

Hitomi's eyes widened and it was only then that she noticed the position she and Dilandau were currently in. She was straddling his waist and he was holding her wrist that was so close to his face.

She looked back at their parents and tried to explain. "It's not—it's not what all of you think." Struggling, she pushed herself off Dilandau.

Their parents were still standing there waiting for a more elaborate explanation. I mean, what were they to think when they see them in such a compromising position? They couldn't assume that they were fighting since no one is even trying to stop them.

Hitomi looked at her parents desperately. They didn't budge. So she looked at Dilandau, who was now standing beside her like nothing happened. "Tell them."

"Tell them what?" Dilandau asked unworriedly.

"The truth!" Hitomi snapped. 'How could he look so damn calm when all this is happening to us?!' She thought angrily. 'Is this his way of getting back at me for attacking him?!'

Dilandau turned to their parents. "Hitomi pounced on me and we ended on the carpeted floor."

Their parents' eyes widened and they turned to Hitomi who gasped in horror. "It's not what you think!" She turned and glared at Dilandau.

"Hey, you told me to tell the truth. I just did." He shrugged.

"But it sounded twisted!" She hissed. "If it even succeeded in anything, it's in making matters worst!" She turned to the standing parents. "It's really not what it looks like. Ask them."

Dilandau's parents turned to Miguel.

"She did pounce on Dilandau," Miguel affirmed.

The rest nodded.

Hitomi seethed. So she did pounce on Dilandau. But it was not because she wanted to do something perverted. It was because she wanted to injure him the best she could.

"So I did pounce on him. But it wasn't for anything perverted!" Hitomi defensively interjected.

"So, what's it for then?" Her father asked.

"I was," Hitomi bit her lip. She had to choose on where she'll get in trouble for. Either she stands for the thought that she and Dilandau were doing something 'personal' or she stands for the fact that she wanted to disfigure him physically.

"Was what?" Her father once more asked.

Dilandau looked at her, trying to hide his amusement at his sweet revenge on Hitomi for being the first girl who dared glare and snap at him. She even made the things she did far worse by always doing them in the presence of others. 

He wouldn't stand for that. He never would. Call it a big male ego but he didn't care.

Hitomi chewed on her lower lip for a time and stole a look at Dilandau. 'Damn! He's enjoying this!'

Smiling, Dilandau turned to the two pairs of parents. "Hitomi and I were having a little misunderstanding. So we," he trailed off and looked as if he was thinking of a less personal way of describing whatever he had to say.

"Decided to make out?" Hiko butted in, expression between enjoyment and disgust.

"I can't believe this!" Hitomi yelled at the person on cordless phone.

"Hitomi, calm down!" Millerna shouted. "You're making me ear hurt!"

"Look, just calm down," Yukari said in a normal voice.

Hitomi paced her room and continued speaking in a yelling voice. "How can I calm down?! My parents think that I'm fooling around with their friend's son and I can't do anything about it!"

"Does Allen know?"

"Of course not, Millerna! I called you two first, remember?!"

"So, what now?"

"How am I suppose to know?! That's why I called you and Millerna, Yukari. So you two can help me out!"

"I'm clueless on those things, Hitomi." Yukari shrugged on the other line. "I never did experience THAT predicament. By the way, is he cute?"

"Damn it! How can you ask that question when I'm in trouble?!"

"That was just a question," Yukari said defensively. "If he's cute, maybe we could try and help you draw the fire away."

"Like how?! One of you pretends to be HIS girlfriend or something?! It's not going to work! Both of you are way over on the other side of the globe!"

"Wait, maybe I could tell my dad to transfer me there," Millerna interrupted. "You know, like some foreign exchange student."

"But it's way past the normal transferring time!"

"Oh, yeah."

"Hitomi~" Hiko's voice echoed through the hallway.

"What am I going to do?!"

"Hitomi~"

"We'll think of something," Millerna said soothingly.

"Hitomi~"

"I think you're being called," Yukari informed.

"Hitomi~" Hiko called from the door.

"What?!" Hitomi snapped, turning sharply to the door and seeing his brother there, she glared at him.

Hiko smiled. "Just calling you coz your friend Celena is looking for you. Shall I send her here?"

Hitomi gritted her teeth. "Yeah, whatever!"

"Okay." Hiko turned to go but stopped and turned to her. "I think he is awesome. And yeah, I just remembered that he had red eyes. So now we know that there's someone with red eyes. Cool. He's even got silver hair."

"Out!" Hitomi screamed. "Get out!"

"I just said that your new guy is cool. And he's pretty good-looking, too. Aren't you glad that I actually approve?"

"Get the HELL out of here this INSTANT!!!!!!!"

Hiko rolled his eyeballs. "You are so irritable. I wonder how he can stand you. More like how ANYONE could stand you."

Hitomi grabbed the nearest thing in her room which happened to be a hand mirror. She threw it at Hiko but he managed to evade it, sending the glass shattering on the wall.

"You're going to have seven years bad luck, Tomi," Hiko's voice teased as it echoed away.

"I hate him!!!" Hitomi yelled on the phone.

"Your annoying brother, or your new guy problem?" Yukari asked.

"Both!" Hitomi hissed.

"Well, we did hear what your brother said. Red eyes? Silver hair? Oh, gosh, he's hot! And your brother even said that he's pretty good-looking!"

"Millerna!"

"We wouldn't blame you if you'd have a little fun with him."

"Yukari!"

"Hey, girl. It's normal. You're actually the only one straight enough not to juggle guys when you can have them," Yukari reasoned. "You know, if it were Sarah, she'd go for him."

"Sarah?"

"You know, the new girl before who made transition from a newbie to a popular girl. She's actually one of us now," Millerna explained. "Don't worry. If Allen can play a bit, why can't you?"

"Playing a bit?!"

"Relax, girl," Yukari soothed. "It's normal, right?"

"So, about the new guy, what's his name?"

"Millerna! How can you ask that when he had just ruined my life?!"

"I think he's better than your swimming pool-eyed boyfriend," Hiko's voice interrupted signaling his return.

Hitomi abruptly turned her look on the door and gave her brother a death glare. "Will you shut up?!"

"No way. Not when I get so much reaction from you." Hiko grinned. "By the way, you better have the mirror cleaned before Mom finds out. And just for a reminder, you're going to be unlucky for the next seven years."

"I have been UNLUCKY for the past years since you were born which was technically a year after I was born!"

"I think you're ignoring your friends on the phone."

"Don't change the subject!" Hitomi snapped, slamming the phone and effectively ending the phone call with Millerna and Yukari's ears ready for the hospital. "This is all your fault!"

"Now it's my fault?" Hiko teased. "I thought you were blaming it on your new catch."

Hitomi's fist clenched and she stalked off menacingly towards Hiko. Raising her arm, she was about to punch him senseless when a familiar voice interrupted.

"Hitomi, stop!" Celena exclaimed. "Don't do that."

Hitomi's head turned to Celena. "Why should I not kill this brat?"

"Because he's your brother."

"Yeah, Tomi, I'm your brother," Hiko said, grinning like a cheshire cat.

Hitomi glared and knowing that he can't afford to push the line more, Hiko left but was laughing like one crazy brat. She gritted her teeth and struggled to compose herself before turning to Celena and letting her in the room.

"I'm really so sorry about what happened," Celena apologized as she sat on the bed. "I don't know why my brother had started to provoke you."

"Sorry to say this, Celena, but I think he's nuts."

"Well, he's not a goody-two-shoes but he never did provoke anyone the way he provoked you. He does fool around with girls but not like what happened with you."

"I hate your brother," Hitomi said plainly, without a hint of anything but honesty. "I know you would side him, but I'm just being frank."

Celena smiled. "I know. I'm really sorry there wasn't anything we can do back then."

Hitomi sighed and leaned on the door, contemplating. "Well, even if you did explain that we weren't doing anything along the lines of couples reconciling after an argument, our parents are all too stubborn anyway."

"I know. When you reacted to your brother's question about the making out thing, you practically yelled 'no'. And we just stood there with our expressions supporting you. But they assumed that you were just denying and the rest of us were just siding you."

"Parents," sighed Hitomi. "What is wrong with your brother anyway? Why did he even have to smirk and just act mysterious when he was the one asked for confirmation on what I had yelled no to?"

Celena was quiet for a while, seriously thinking about the event. "Wait. You never did mention to me about your first day in school. I heard rumors---"

"Yes, I did have a brush off with your nutcase twin. And I've always had for the next two weeks until before we started hanging out with each other."

"He never did mention anything at all," Celena said thoughtfully. "By the way, why did you react when I was to introduce him to you?"

"Instincts of unsettled offense. He is the cause of my not-so-good state in school, after all."

"So, why is he in the mood of provoking you?"

"I thought you would know that. He's your twin. You should know his twisted mind better than me." Hitomi groaned slightly. "I really hate your brother, you know. Along with his damn groupies who seems to support him all the way with his craziness. They didn't even interfere when the nutcase was starting to irritate me."

At this, Celena laughed. "You know, Hitomi, they are loyal to Dilandau. Very loyal, I should say. But for whatever reasons, I don't even want to know."

"I hate them and your brother, end of discussion," Hitomi mumbled and walked towards her closet. "Hey, Celena, are you up for a swim? I think I need to cool down before I begin my screaming fit again."

Dilandau sat on his chair, mind zoning out of the class discussion to a certain point in time.

He thoroughly enjoyed annoying the hell out of Hitomi. That's what she gets for being such a rebellious girl. Injuring his ego is never a good thing to do. But considering things, Hitomi was lucky enough not to have him planning evil schemes against her.

But there's something else. Annoying Hitomi was as refreshing as it was fun. Call it a twisted mind but hey, taking sweet revenge is always the best way to have fun and get back at the same time.

Although he had settled scores with her in one single encounter, he couldn't seem to get her flustered image out of his mind. It was like he was addicted to annoying her at every given turn. He couldn't understand but there's no point in thinking about it right now.

Just giving in for this time being would be enough. More than enough actually.

Hitomi is in for a prolonged revenge. Well, maybe he could just say that this extension was because she even dared to attack him in the very place he lived. But whatever alibi there would be, one thing is still definite.

He's going to have fun and Hitomi is the perfect object to center it on.

Skipping dinner and breakfast sure had its drawbacks. To avoid any word from her parents and brother, Hitomi had pretended to be not hungry.

And now, she is engaging into an eating spree. Lunch wasn't enough so after dismissal in the afternoon, she had called home to say that she wouldn't be riding the car home. Who cares if she'll have to walk all the way from Tokyo to their house? At least by the time she gets home, she would have eventually burned all the calories she's been ingesting. Besides, it would provide a good reason for her to go straight to her room and sleep.

"Hitomi?"

"Oh, hi, Celena," Hitomi mumbled.

"I've been looking for you. Hiko told me you wouldn't be riding in the car. I thought you'd gone home by bus. It's a good thing I decided to have food outside school."

Hitomi just nodded and continued eating another submarine sandwich.

"Uh, Hitomi, did you skip food for a week or what?" Celena asked, looking at her friend.

"I didn't eat anything after you left the house yesterday. I skipped breakfast. Lunch was awful and I've burned them all up during kendo so I had to eat now before I faint."

"You know, for a thin figure like yours, I couldn't exactly imagine where all the food you've eaten are going to."

The green-eyed girl just shrugged and continued eating. Celena shook her head and ordered her food. Over food, they talked about anything.

"Surprise, surprise," the familiar drawl of Dilandau came before chairs were pulled towards their table.

The instant reaction of Hitomi was to choke on her food causing Miguel to laugh and Celena to frown.

"Careful, Hitomi," Dilandau cautioned with a hint of mockery. "I wouldn't want you to choke to death. Celena would get blamed since she's always around you."

Hitomi glared at Dilandau. "Go to hell," she hissed.

"In your dreams," he replied with his smirk plastered perfectly on his Adonis face.

Celena, wanting to prevent any outburst from occurring, decided to take matters into her hand. "Dilandau, could you just get another table and stay away from us?"

"Ouch," he said, shaking his head in mock hurt. "I was only trying to spend quality time with you and you drive me away because of my little firefly here."

"I am not YOUR FIREFLY!!" Hitomi exclaimed, eyes shooting daggers at Dilandau.

"Alright. Then maybe we could change that into ogre."

Without second thought, Hitomi dropped her submarine on her table and raised a hand to slap Dilandau. But of course he was quick enough to grip her wrist to a stop.

"You are so hazardous to my face," he said. "I bet your boyfriend is a battered one. And I bet even more that whoever becomes your husband is going to be pummeled to death. You're so barbaric."

Celena, although being Hitomi's friend, had to fight the strong urge to laugh. Dilandau's calm way of provoking Hitomi was just too effective that Hitomi was visibly red from trying to fight down her temper.

But the boys weren't obliged to hold their laughter. So they proceeded to display their amusement by laughing. Of course with exception to Chesta, who was trying to be polite.

"What's wrong, Hitomi? You're as red as a tomato. Did you just swallow one?"

Hitomi just glared at him, and even with Celena's urging for Dilandau to release her wrist, he wouldn't as if he did enjoy the glare he was receiving. After a while, when everyone had thought that Hitomi would not retort, she actually unclenched her jaw to say something.

"For a boy, you sure do need to shut up," she jeered. "Why don't you just go suck a doorknob?" Pulling her wrist forcefully, she stood up and gathered her things. "I'll just call you, Celena."

"Wait! You're brother said you don't have a ride home!" Celena called, standing up to follow Hitomi.

Dilandau stood up. "I'll handle that. See you at home." Turning to the rest, "One hair on Celena missing, I'll toast you all."

They nodded fearfully.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to---" Celena reasoned.

"I'm not going to kill her. Chill out." Picking up his bag, he left without further ado.

Hitomi walked briskly. But he was still there with his flashy motorcycle.

"You know, it would save us a lot of time if you'd just let me give you a ride."

"Go suck a doorknob!" Hitomi yelled, still walking briskly and not even turning around to look at Dilandau, who had been following her since she started off for home.

'Damn cellphone!' She fumed. 'Why did it have to run out of battery now?! Damn wallet! Why did I have to forget it at home and just leave me with enough money to pay for my food?!'

Dilandau wasn't usually patient with anything. But not this time. He had been watching Hitomi discreetly during lunch, waiting for the proper time to annoy her. When the day's dismissal came, he had soccer practice while willing time to speed by. When soccer practice was finally through, Hitomi wasn't in kendo anymore. In fact, she was nowhere to be found.

Hungry, he and his friends trooped off to the nearest food place and to his amusement, Hitomi sat there talking to Celena, eating what looked like her third meal basing from the wrappings on the table.

He was just enjoying the repartee when Hitomi had actually stalked off. Of course, he wouldn't let the fun end there. So, until now, he was still following her and trying to get her into his motorcycle. At least when they're fast on the road, she'd have no escape from his mockery and pestering.

"Pretty soon, you're going to tire."

"Go to hell!"

"Well, I'm certainly not the one in hell here. You're the one getting tired."

"Drop dead!"

"Sorry, I couldn't just do that."

"Will you just leave?!" Hitomi snapped, whirling around and facing him.

His motorcycle stopped and he smirked at Hitomi, eyes shooting beyond her for a while. "Alright."

He sped away and stopped in a corner where Hitomi wouldn't see him. As for the green-eyed beauty, she spun around to proceed on her way home. However, two delinquent students were blocking her way.

"What have we here?" One asked haughtily.

"A pretty girl who's all alone," the other answered, leer spreading more.

Hitomi began to back away, planning to sprint away from them. But before she could, her arm was held tightly by the bigger boy.

"Let me go!" She yelled, eyes blazing with anger.

"Wha cha gonna do? Call your boyfriend?"

"My cellphone's dead, morons! And my boyfriend is in America!"

"So wha cha gonna do?"

Without saying a word, Hitomi sent the most forceful kick she can to the leg of the one holding her arm. He let go of her and clutched his leg, screaming as pain took its toll. Not wasting any moment, she spun around to run. But the other caught her by her bag.

She didn't want to leave her bag since it had her school books. So she engaged in a tug-of-war all the while trying to kick him hard enough. Unfortunately, the other one recovered.

"Damn!" She muttered. "I'm dead!"

But before anything else happened, one clenched fist made contact with one of her attackers' jaw sending him falling to the sidewalk pavement.

Hitomi felt herself being pushed to one side while one silver-haired protector finished the mess for her.

A time she hadn't counted passed, and her protector picked up her bag and walked towards her, leaving two delinquent students sprawled on the pavement struggling to control the pain their body was throbbing with.

He stopped in front of her, still holding her bag. "Now will you let me give you a ride?"

~tbc~

**Author's Note: **Time for my boring notes ^^. I think the title fits the chapter pretty well. I don't hate Dilandau to call him insane. It's just that his thoughts on Hitomi and fun are pretty insane. Anyhow, I hope this wasn't as boring as it is for me. And I certainly hope this is not very disappointing. About the characters, sorry if I messed them up in this one. It's an AU just for reminders.

Oh by the way, I think I'm going to take the suggestion of pyro's girl. I'm going to do a list of people to e-mail when I update. On the initial list are Moon Smurf, anime_luver, Eternal Senshi Alexiel, and pyro's girl since they asked me one time or another. If anyone wants to be e-mailed when I update, just tell me.

Before I end this rant, I would like to thank everybody who gave me reviews. ^^ You have no idea on how it made me jubilant. After all, who doesn't enjoy good feedbacks and praises? I was so happy and people around me found me weird when I was staring at the reviews so I can upload this. I was so happy. Thank you very much for the reviews. Do keep them coming. ^^ Thanks once more.


	7. Low Spirits to Event's Way High Turns

**Title: **Intruder Alert

**Author: **Haze

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Escaflowne so don't sue me…

**Chapter Dedication: **Pyro's girl, chibi-ken14, naria, Kat-Tastrophe, sir edward baka sama, dilandau samas lover, Divine Discontent, Fushizen na, anime_luver, scorpiochick, esca chick, Faraday, Waterwing_13, MysticalDreamer, aoao, Rina, Candyfloss, Yukishin, Moon Smurf, jess131346, Ledophole, GldDragnSR, windsoffortune, Blue Demon, Xelena

**Chapter 6: Low Spirits to Event's Way High Turns**

A time she hadn't counted passed, and her protector picked up her bag and walked towards her, leaving two delinquent students sprawled on the pavement struggling to control the pain their body was throbbing with.

He stopped in front of her, still holding her bag. "Now will you let me give you a ride?"

Green eyes looked back at red eyes. Hitomi struggled to say something but the shock of what had just transpired made her seem as if she lost her voice.

Dilandau sighed inwardly and tugged at Hitomi's hand.

"It's rather late and Hitomi's not home yet," Mrs. Kanzaki said worriedly as she looked out the verandah that provides a view of the front lawn till outside the gate.

Mr. Kanzaki made his way towards the side of his wife and asked in a soothing voice. "Did you call Celena?"

"Yes and she said that Hitomi isn't with her anymore. I was even trying to call Hitomi's cellphone but I can't reach her. Where could she be?"

Dilandau's motorcycle stopped in front of Hitomi's house's front gate. Hitomi disentangled her arms from Dilandau's waist and hopped down from the motorcycle, leaving her bag on Dilandau's lap. Dilandau on the other hand, stayed on the motorcycle.

For at least ten minutes, Hitomi stared at her shoes and Dilandau stared ahead. The silence was awkward and when Hitomi couldn't take it anymore, she decided to open her mouth and actually say something.

"Um," she started, still looking at her shoes. "Thanks."

Dilandau kept his eyes straight ahead. "For?"

"Um, you know. Those guys. And the ride home."

"Oh." Dilandau shrugged. "No problem."

Awkward silence came once more.

"Isn't that Hitomi?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked as she squinted her eyes to further focus on the two people outside the gate. "And isn't that your friend's son?"

Mr. Kanzaki stared for a long time and smiled. "Yes."

"Dear, why are you smiling?" Mrs. Kanzaki worriedly asked.

"I think Hitomi is finally getting over the fact that Allen---"

"It's not good to talk about Hitomi's boyfriend like that. You do that every dinner time. Please stop even for now."

"Alright. But I can't help it. Look at them. They seem to be talking shyly to each other or something in that manner."

Mr. Kanzaki still smiled as he looked at Hitomi and Dilandau who looked as if they were really talking shyly at each other. Mrs. Kanzaki shook her head and tugged at her husband's hand. "Let's leave them alone."

Mrs. Kanzaki had to take a time to convince her husband to go inside with her, but luckily she did succeed.

"Uh," Hitomi tried once more. "Want to come inside for a moment?"

"Am I welcome?"

"Of course. Why not?"

Dilandau shook his head. This wasn't supposed to happen. It felt weird to be with Hitomi and at the same time not have a squabble. Furthermore, it felt weird to be in a girl's presence having nothing to say to her and vice versa.

Besides, didn't he just want to annoy her to have enjoyment and at the same time crush her fiery spirit? If so, why then did he just keep quiet the entire ride to Hitomi's house?

'This is NOT good. I am NOT going to go easy,' he thought and turned his look on Hitomi who was still staring at her shoes. 'This is so cheesy and disgusting like some of the scenes in those movies Celena watches. No way am I going to end up like some pathetic guy.'

"You might just pounce on me again," he said, plastering a smirk on his attractive face.

Hitomi's gaze went abruptly from her shoes to Dilandau's smirking face. The sight immediately irritated her. He was being arrogant again.

"You're right. I might just pounce on you and kill you this time," Hitomi snapped, grabbing her bag from Dilandau.

"I'll haunt you if I die."

"Too bad. I'm not scared of ghosts!" Just then, something crossed her mind. "Tell me damn straight. Did you set me up?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said, did you set me up?!"

Dilandau's eyes narrowed in understanding and irritation. "You mean the two guys?"

"Yes! Now tell me straight, did you set me up?!"

"Why would I set you up?" He countered, fighting off the irritation that might ruin his calm way of annoying Hitomi. "You don't really think I'd waste my time just to play hero now, do you?"

"How should I know if you really wanted me dead and in the last minute you changed your nutty mind?! I mean, you did smirk at me and looked past me before leaving!"

"Oh that? I saw them and I wondered how you would handle the situation."

She clenched her fists. "You mean you were watching me handle them before actually developing some bits of humanity and helping me out?! What if they had managed to kill me?!"

"Come on. You? An ogre? How would they even manage to kill a monster like you?" He asked calmly, regaining back the drift of his cool taunting.

Emerald eyes glared fiercely. "Shove off." Hitomi stomped angrily inside, leaving Dilandau to stare.

'Goodnight,' Dilandau's mind said before he realized it. Shaking his head and murmuring something about him getting crazy, he rode off towards home.

For the rest of the week, Hitomi was rather thankful that she had entered Kendo and was very tired after it leaving her to go straight to her room every time she goes home late in the afternoon.

She didn't want to think of anything as of the moment. Everything was just frustrating as the night Dilandau had given her a ride home. She had thought that they would be friends but he just had to be so egoistic and start being such a pain. That's not even the end of her frustration for as she entered her bedroom, a call from Millerna and Yukari gave her insights on the possible things that might happen with her relationship with Allen.

But now, the thought wouldn't leave her mind and she had to strain herself too much to bring about an emptiness of mind. When she had thankfully succeeded, the phone's persistent ringing brought Hitomi out of her forced emptiness of mind. She reached for her phone beside her bed and hit the speaker phone.

"Hello?" Hitomi mumbled tiredly, voice mumbled by the pillow currently covering her face.

"It's me."

"Celena?"

"Yeah. Are you alright, Hitomi? You sound weird."

"Just fine," she murmured louder, removing the pillow from her face and staring up the ceiling.

"You sound sick, Hitomi. Do you want me to go there and tend to you?"

"No thanks."

"Does this mean our usual weekend outings are off?"

"Huh?"

"You're sick and it wouldn't be good for you to be going out."

"I'm not sick, Celena. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. Rest well, Hitomi."

"I will."

~*Two weeks later*~

"Dear, Hitomi had been depressed lately."

Mr. Kanzaki looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "What do you mean? Isn't she hanging out with Celena?"

"She is. But when Celena is not around anymore, she lapses into a depressed mood."

"Do you think she had a fight with Dilandau?"

"I don't think it's that. I think they are not even attached in a relationship that goes beyond friendship."

"What do you mean? Almost three weeks ago, we saw them outside the gate together."

"Well yes, but that's almost it."

"Did you ask Hiko about this?"

"Hiko says he thinks it is Allen. Come to think of it, Hitomi doesn't talk about Millerna and Yukari's news anymore."

"Hah! I knew it! That lad would do no good to our Hitomi. I think it's time that she stops pinning over him."

"But dear, Hitomi had been into Allen for a very long time. How do you suggest we stop this?"

"I may have a good idea," Mr. Kanzaki said with a glint in his eyes that told his wife this would be one heck of an idea.

Hitomi's plastered smile faded the moment she left the Kendo practice. Her mood had been anything but good since Dilandau escorted her home a couple of weeks earlier.

Why did her mind have to work overtime? Millerna and Yukari haven't exactly said that Allen was looking interested in some of the girls hovering about him. But her 'oh so over-reactive mind' just had to invent up images with Allen making out with some girl.

"Watch it!" A male hissed angrily.

She looked up and stared at the very angry eyes of one student from another school. She hadn't really noticed that she walked out of the school and a couple of blocks away.

"Sorry," she murmured.

She started to walk away, but two of the boy's companions blocked her path. She restrained the urge to roll her eyeballs.

'Just great,' her mind murmured sarcastically. 'I feel like brooding about my life with Allen and some jerks are standing in my way like they want to morph into fences or something.'

"I said I was sorry," she mumbled tiredly.

"But we didn't say you're forgiven," one of the boys said mockingly.

That did it. She was already about to brood before these guys crossed her life moments ago and now they are acting arrogant like they own the way. It reminded her of someone with red-eyes and someone with the name Miguel. Goodness, how she hated them! And now this? She didn't have to put up with all the annoyance they were giving her.

"Like I care if I'm damn forgiven of not!" She snapped. "Move out of my way!"

They raised a brow at her. "Oh. A spitfire."

"Either you move this instant or you'll get it!" Hitomi threatened, temper rising rapidly.

"Oh?" One taunted.

Before they could blink, a hand print was very, very obvious on the face of the boy who dared taunt an already fuming Hitomi Kanzaki. She walked past him but was grabbed on the arm by the other one. But unfortunately, he ended up with the same hand print on his face.

Five boys all had their egos trampled on. They were the known 'terrors' of their school and here was a girl from another school slapping two of them with such force and no hesitance at all.

The hand on Hitomi's arm tightened to the point that any other girl would beg with tears in her eyes to be released. But of course, Hitomi wasn't any other girl. She could be someone entirely different when she was provoked beyond her control of her temper.

The other side of the boy's face sported the hand print but he didn't let her go. He only tightened her hold on her arm, determined to break her bone.

"What's with this?" A voice mocked.

The five boys' gaze diverted to the owner of the somewhat familiar voice.

"This girl," the one holding Hitomi began. "Had the nerve and needed to be taught a little lesson."

"Oh? But that's my girl."

The boy who held her immediately released his grip on her and stepped back. He and the others all had fear and hesitance written on their faces.

"Uh, sorry. We didn't know."

Hitomi turned her glare from her offenders to her 'rescuer' who she decided she would let off for calling her his girl because of this rescue sort of thing.

"Hey, babe."

Green eyes flared drastically. It was as if her eyes would change to the same blood red that she was currently having the displeasure of seeing. "What are you doing here?!" She hissed.

The red-eyed boy looked at the five boys almost apologetically and said in an explanatory tone, "We had a fight. So you can understand why she's irritable."

The five nodded and backed off, muttering their final apologies before scurrying away.

Hitomi narrowed her eyes and stalked off menacingly towards her red-eyed 'rescuer-enemy'. She raised her hand but her wrist got caught just an inch away from his perfect visage.

"Always the barbarian," he said amusedly. "I was expecting you to fawn over me for being your knight."

"Damn you to hell, Dilandau!"

"No need. Just with you around, the place is hell." He smirked. "I've got to say, you sure can slap basing from the instant blush they had in a shape of a hand."

"Do you want the same blush on your pretty face?" Hitomi asked, downright sarcastic.

Dilandau laughed which only annoyed Hitomi even more. "I never had anyone touching my face nor hitting it. The day that would happen, is the day hell would freeze. And let me think about that," he paused and grinned. "That would happen when we both fall for each other."

Not that she found that amusing or anything like that, but her temper suddenly dropped as fast as the speed of light. Before she realized it, she grinned back at him. "Hell yeah."

He released her wrist and continued grinning. "I was expecting you to blow up."

Hitomi laughed. "After you actually swiped away your arrogance and make a joke with regards to my side? You've got to be nuts."

"Well, maybe I am."

"I think so. You're actually not being downright arrogant right now."

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter." He looked at her seriously then. "Aren't you supposed to be in a car on the way home?"

She looked confused all of a sudden and she looked around, finding herself in an unfamiliar territory. "I was just walking near the school thinking of some things. I didn't really notice where I was going."

"You shouldn't go wandering off in a daze, Hitomi. Especially to parts like this one."

They were near an abandoned building in some back alley where thugs and delinquents would usually be found. The place was quiet unnerving even when the sun had yet to disappear altogether.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What are YOU doing here?"

"None of your concern," he replied coolly. "I think I'd bring you home before you get into more trouble."

His hand latched unto her wrist and he led her away from the place towards his motorcycle. He released her hand and waited impatiently for her to get on before he sat on his motorcycle.

"Remember the last time?" He asked over his shoulder. "I still ride with the same speed so better hold on."

She hesitated for a while but the moment her arms were fastened around his waist, they were speeding like they're being chased by giant mechs threatening to crush them.

The entire ride went by silently. Well, who could talk or even bicker when they were speeding by? But then, Hitomi was a little bit more than preoccupied with the thoughts on Dilandau.

'What was he doing there? Why had those boys seemed afraid of him? Was he hiding something? What was he up to? Will he go back there for something after I am home? What is this feeling that's telling me I'm missing something in the picture?' Her mind thought over and over again.

"Before you say anything at all," Dilandau said the moment his motorcycle stopped by the Kanzaki gate. "I don't want you going anywhere near places like those. Clear?"

Hitomi didn't understand why he was being very commanding. But there was something in the way he said the words that made her felt compelled to agree. "Okay," she muttered uncaringly and plopped herself off the bike.

Dilandau looked at her seriously before breaking into a slow smile. "Well then. I guess I'll just see you in school for a little entertainment. You always do amusing things."

Once more, her temper flared. "Why you!"

Before she could do anything to him, he was already off, leaving her cursing him and fuming as if it was her last chance to do so.

"Damn! Why does he always manage to destroy the peace?! And here I was thinking that we'd probably get along after all. Argh! He's a damn hopeless nutcase! Why am I even thinking that we'd get along?!" She ranted to herself.

"So, Merle spilled the coffee on Viole accidentally and I was laughing so hard that I chocked on my orange juice. Then, Dilandau came in and he thought that we were nuts and---" Celena stopped her recounting of last nights events and looked at Hitomi closely. "Hitomi?"

"Huh?" Hitomi mumbled, staring at the food in her plate as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah."

"What did I say?"

Hitomi shrugged and poked her food. "Huh?"

Celena resisted the urge to slap her forehead. "Hey, you're spacing out. What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" Hitomi murmured. "I didn't have a quiz yet."

"Hitomi! What is wrong with you?" Celena asked in both a bothered and frustrated tone.

But her green-eyed friend continued to space out.

"Hitomi," Celena tried once more after a time.

Hitomi stared longer at her food before shaking her head and sighing. "What would you do if the absolute love of your life betrays you?"

Celena looked at her strangely. "What do you mean?"

"Like he's doing something behind your back."

The blue-eyed girl hesitated for a while. "Is this about your boyfriend? I mean, did your friends say something? Did he talk weird during one of his calls?"

"Actually, he didn't call me during the past week and my friends sounded as if they were trying to avoid any mention of him."

"So, you're saying that---"

"I trust him but yeah. I guess I do believe he's betraying me." Hitomi sighed once more. "Never mind. Let's just talk about other things. It would help me stop thinking about things I really am not sure about. And it would help me have a good mood."

Celena, being a concerned friend of Hitomi, wanted nothing more than to help her forget. So smiling, she retold her recount about the previous night.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked anxiously.

"It's the best idea. I've had enough of Hitomi brooding around the house when she thinks no one is around to notice her down spirits."

"But dear, it could make matters worse."

"It will at the start. But I assure you that this would be for Hitomi's best. She needs someone who'd take care of her and her future. She needs someone who would be everything to her."

"Like Allen?"

Mr. Kanzaki grumbled a little. Although he hated to admit it, Allen did provide Hitomi with a type of inspiration and motivation that only a boyfriend could give. He helped bring out the best in Hitomi and also the worst. Like how she was now, secretly moping about and being moody.

Hiko was right. Hitomi should spend time with someone else. Besides, Allen is the type not easily tied down. Distance is of no object to anyone madly in love. But to put Allen and the phrase 'madly in love' would be beside unfeasible if not impossible.

Hitomi needs someone who would be there for her at the same time be what Allen had been to her – inspiration, happiness, and all those things. And as a father, he would do anything in his power to give Hitomi what she needed. Furthermore, this would not only do Hitomi good, but them and his friends and the 'solution' himself.

"Like Allen," he finally said. "But I'm sure he'd do her more good."

Mrs. Kanzaki sighed. "I suppose you're right. But don't you think this is too drastic?"

"Nonsense. This is the best idea Donkirk and I ever had. Think about it. Not only would it be good for the kids, but for us parents as well."

"Dear, shouldn't we wait a little longer?"

"Alright. A week more. If Hitomi continues to mop about---"

"Deal. Give Donkirk a call."

~*A week later*~

Dilandau had just revved up his motorcycle when his cellphone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw that the call was from his dad.

Lately, he did notice that his parents were looking at each other meaningfully like they had a plan. And what more, they kept inquiring about his life like they were almost worried that he had resumed being a problem kid, like they were worried about him making a bad impression.

And now, as his cellphone rang persistently, he was having a very bad feeling. Well actually, he had that feeling since the start of the week. And now, it was worse than ever as if warning him that something major BAD is going to happen to him today.

Finally answering the phone, "Hey, what's up, Dad?"

"What took you so long with the phone?" His dad questioned impatiently then changed tone into one of worry. "Are you in a date with a girl?"

"Actually, I'm just about to BE in a date with a girl."

"But I told you to keep this day free."

"Yeah, but for what?"

"For something important. Now, I want you to cancel your date and be here in fifteen minutes or else."

Before he could argue, the call was cut.

When his dad wouldn't allow anything to contradict his decision like just moments ago, it was for something really, really important; as important as it would change one's life. And when he goes with the 'or else' tirade, it's really big and he doesn't go back on his threats.

"Damn!" He murmured irately before dialing a certain number.

Just a single ring was what it took for the other person to answer the call. "Dilandau? Why aren't you here yet?"

"There's a problem, Van. My dad wants me in his office ending it with the 'or else' phrase. This would obviously take some time so I'd be a little late."

"Well, it wouldn't matter. The girls are always at your beck and call anyway." Van chuckled. "And speaking of which, I'm going to have a little fun now that there's less competition on the girls."

"F*** up," Dilandau mumbled with annoyance. "You can get them all like hell I care. It's just that I've a very bad feeling about my parents."

Van's suppressed amusement was evident in his voice. "Since when did you have a bad feeling about your parents? You almost went to a rehab with me and the others and you didn't even give a damn."

"Van, my man, I've gone straight. Not like some ass I know."

"Coach Sakima? If kids manage to wreck my new car like what we did back in junior high, I wouldn't exactly stick to the phrase 'forgive and forget'."

"Coach Spitfire does, though it's a bit revised into 'I'll never forgive myself if I forget to make those damned kids' life a living hell'."

"Got to agree on you about that. So, anyway, good luck," Van mocked. "Tell me if you're actually going to get yourself sent off to the moon."

Dilandau grinned. "Why of course, Fanel Van. I'd have to leave my sister to your care before I go. And maybe you'd be so nice as to make me your best man."

"F*** up," Van retorted. "I'm not into incest."

"Yeah, go on denying," Dilandau teased.

"He's in the conference room, Mr. Albatou," his father's secretary said.

Dilandau nodded and headed for the conference room, the bad feeling increasing with each step closer he took. The moment he entered the room, he noticed that the only people there were his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Kanzaki, and Hitomi.

'Somehow, I think this is going to be very drastic,' he mused as his brows knitted together.

"Ah, finally," his father said, with a hint of impatience in his voice. "Sit down, Dilandau. We'll all have a very important talk."

Hitomi gave him a look similar to 'what is going on here?' which he answered with a look similar to 'how should I know?'

They both stared at each other before shrugging and both unconsciously saying, "We'll find out soon enough."

They didn't notice the smiles that lit both their parents' faces when they looked at each other and then said the same thing as if they were truly in a deep understanding.

"What?!" Hitomi exclaimed indignantly and looked at her parents with accusing eyes. "Could you say that again?!"

Dilandau on the other hand was staring at his parents as if he was trying to see if they were joking. But by the serious looks on both his father and mother, he knew he could commit suicide the next moment. Well, change that into something like he could kill someone the next moment.

Donkirk Albatou took a deep breath and looked at his long-time friend and business associate who nodded for him to continue. He turned his attention to Dilandau and Hitomi who looked as if they were ready to kill someone.

"You two are engaged."

~tbc~

**Author's Note: **Okay. I finally placed some fluff like **anime_luver **asked for. I'm really sorry if this chapter sucked big time. It's all that I can do in a rush. I mean here are all the nice people reviewing the work and I am here not going on-line because I'm rushing many things. I'm really so sorry. I hope even if this chapter is not that good, I hope it still makes up for the slack I was doing in updating the thing. I really apologize coz I have to rush so much stuff. And I don't think I'll be on line or in front of the pc for a time.

About Donkirk, I couldn't think of any name. He was supposed to be the school owner but I made him Dilandau's dad. The characters are really off tangent. Sorry. And yeah, people can still be part of the mailing list.

Finally, I'm thanking all those who reviewed. It's inspiring and it makes me SOOOOOOOOO happy. Uh, by the way **jess131346**, was that supposed to be a flame? Sorry if I disappointed you in the last chapter. Really so sorry. But for all the positive feedback, I was practically grinning. I didn't expect that this would reach 100 in reviews. **Thanks A LOT for the feedbacks **^^


	8. The Different Kinds of Reactions and Sit...

**Title: **Intruder Alert

**Author: **Haze

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Escaflowne so don't sue me…

**Chapter Dedication: **candyfloss, Fushizen na, esca chick, anime_luver, Leiliiani, satan, chibi-ken14, Kat-Tastrophe , Moonbeam020290, Yukishin, Rina, Faraday, jess131346, Divine Discontent, naria, honeypot, Ledophole, Blue Demon, Princess Neptune, yukari, Fuzzie, Khayee

**Chapter 7: The Different Kinds of Reactions and Situations**

Donkirk Albatou took a deep breath and looked at his long-time friend and business associate who nodded. He turned his attention to Dilandau and Hitomi who looked as if they were ready to kill someone.

"You two are engaged."

Hitomi's jaw dropped impossibly low while Dilandau's eyes widened impossibly --- wide. But so far, there hadn't been any violent reactions… yet.

Mr. Kanzaki cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should leave them for a moment."

The rest of the parents nodded and exited the room with Mr. Kanzaki, leaving the two still frozen with their impossible reactions.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked worriedly as they walked inside the elevator.

"I think not," was Mrs. Albatou's reply.

But Mr. Kanzaki and Mr. Albatou obviously disagreed.

"Nonsense! That's the best idea Donkirk and I ever came up with!"

Mr. Albatou nodded. "Trust us, they'll soon get the hang of each other."

"And what if they don't?" The mothers asked.

The fathers looked at each other and seriously contemplated. "Then, the engagement could still be called off."

"Donkirk is right. But for now, we have to give this a try."

"We really should. Your daughter, as far as I can see, may have what it takes to domesticate my son. You've seen his past records and all. He could be such a pain. Besides, if they really don't like each other, they could always fight it out since they seem to be both temperamental."

The parents laughed although the two mothers were still hoping deep inside that this wouldn't turn out as disastrous as would be possible.

"Well, I don't think it'll reach that point," Mr. Kanzaki interrupted amusedly. "After all, they both have good breeding which is one of the points why we considered the match."

"I couldn't agree more," was Mr. Albatou's agreement.

Dilandau and Hitomi had recovered from the shock and they eyed each other with intense commotion of emotions. For minutes, it went like that as they tried to sort out what they should feel after this. And for more important matters, what they should do to get out of this mess.

Sorting out reactions for Dilandau would be best done if one knows the exact seriousness of the situation. And as he replayed what his father said over and over again, one thing came to his mind. Curiosity. That was what his mind told him to experience.

On the other hand, Hitomi settled to make her reactions' ground by digging for possible reasons on why their parents lost their sanity and engaged them to one another. But her mind could only stay with one disturbing scene where she was on top of Dilandau and they looked as if they were doing something. . . romantically personal when in reality, she was trying to hurt if not kill him. And now, her reaction could be clear.

"YOU!!!" She screamed as she flew out of her chair and held Dilandau's shirt while staring down at him with fierce green eyes. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!"

One of Dilandau's silver eyebrows shot up. "My fault? This is MY fault?"

"DAMN RIGHT!!!" Hitomi yelled with much, much exasperation as she gripped his shirt tighter and pulling it higher enough to choke any normal guy.

"How is it MY fault?" He shot back, curiosity seemingly forgotten as he settled for his new reaction --- pissed off. "I didn't know anything about THIS!!"

"RIGHT YOU DON'T!!! BUT IT IS STILL YOUR DAMN FAULT!!!"

He stood up and towered over her but still allowed her to grip his shirt and crumple part of it. "Care to explain, Ms. Barbarian?!" He snapped as he struggled to keep composed.

"YOU DIDN'T DAMN DENY ANYTHING WHEN WE WERE CAUGHT AT YOUR HOUSE IN A CLOSE POSITION!!!"

"And so it's MY fault?! I wouldn't have to deny ANYTHING if YOU didn't attack me!" He spat the words through clenched jaws.

"WELL I WOULDN'T HAVE ATTACKED YOU IF YOU DIDN'T PROVOKE ME!!!" She retorted.

"I wouldn't have provoked you if YOU didn't act so rebellious around me from the FIRST day of school!"

"I WOULDN'T HAVE ACTED REBELLIOUS IF YOU DIDN'T MANAGE TO HUMILIATE ME THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!!!!!!"

"I wouldn't have MANAGED to HUMILIATE you if YOU were watching YOUR way!"

"YOU DIDN'T WATCH YOUR WAY EITHER!!!!"

They glared at each other as fiercely as they could manage without necessarily having their eyes pop out of their sockets. They could've set a world record for glaring at each other for more than two hours without one backing down but both their cellphones rang steadily.

Still glaring at each other, they both answered their phones in a deadly calm voice. A bit later, they ended the calls and still glared at each other, all the while silently telling each other that they'd continue this fight some other time in the very, very near future.

As if on agreement with each other, they simultaneously broke the glaring eye contact and stomped out of the conference room. Dilandau voluntarily took the stairs to give his self the time to calm down before meeting up with his friends. Hitomi took the elevator so she could finish her cursing and raving before meeting up with Celena.

~*A week later*~

The moment Dilandau entered the Fanels' living room, his friends knew that he'd explode any moment. He had been pretty much irritable when he came from his talk with his father. His narrowed eyes and set jaws were clear sign to any of them not to question what had happened. 

And now that it has been a week since, they knew he wouldn't be able to keep his emotions bottled up especially with their Coach Sakima, the renowned Coach Spitfire, blasting them all with his insults and threats.

"Here." Van handed Dilandau a gloomy-looking vase.

Dilandau's eyes narrowed. "What---"

"Break it," Van encouraged. "It'll make you feel better and at least I'd be getting rid of my brother's weird vase without me breaking my promise of not personally doing anything to it."

The vase was shoved back to Van. "I don't intend to get in trouble with Folken. But I wouldn't mind breaking your nose."

Van raised a brow and looked at Dilandau with mock hurt. "Ouch."

Dilandau grinned and for a moment, forgot his dilemma. "At least he's worth something. Not like you."

"It doesn't mean that he helped reform us that he's going to be my idol or something." Van shrugged, returning the vase to its original position.

"Just what are you doing?" Folken's voice interrupted Van as he was placing the vase.

The rest grinned. Van would surely be in trouble. Folken would be suspicious at having seen him holding the vase, the precious vase that Folken got from his fiancée.

Hiko watched in amusement as Hitomi paced the living room to and fro as if her life depended on it. His sister looked so agitated and he was beginning to wonder what was wrong with her. Celena was wondering, too as she stood by the living room entrance and watched Hitomi closely.

When she turned up on their postponed mall ritual, Hitomi had been very upset about something that she strongly refused to talk about. What Celena found strange was that even her twin brother seemed to be in a desperate struggle not to lash out during the whole week.

"Tomi, if you continue that, the living room would have a hole," Hiko informed.

Hitomi stopped, glared at Hiko and hissed, "Interrupt me again and you'll be hanging upside-down in your closet!"

Hiko looked at his sister and sighed. "Fine. By the way, Celena is here." He stood up and smiled at Celena before exiting the room.

"I didn't notice you were there," Hitomi mumbled.

"Of course, you wouldn't," Celena replied amusedly. "You were too busy pacing the room."

"Sorry. I was just thinking of something."

"Care to tell me?"

Hitomi looked bothered. "Not now."

Celena sensed her anxiety and decided to back off for now until Hitomi would willingly tell her.

"Alright, let's settle this once and for all," Hitomi began promptly just as Dilandau stepped in and closed the rooftop door.

Immediately after the week of trying to think of solutions and trying to calm themselves down, they had agreed to talk on the rooftop and settle the matter. It was now their dismissal from their practices in kendo and soccer.

"Gladly," he replied as he leaned on the door. "Were shall we start?"

"From the solution itself. There's no use going back to the main reasons. We wouldn't be able to do anything anyway."

"Alright. In my idea, the best solution we could have is that we avoid each other so that our parents would think their engagement plan is not working."

"We could try that. But if it doesn't work, we could always try pretending that we have other. . . serious relationships."

Dilandau nodded although he noticed the falter in Hitomi's sentence which was unlikely of her since she always did speak her mind without any hassle and straight on a person's face, brutally honest or not.

"Alright then. So we end it here," he said plainly and left.

Hitomi was left staring at the door before her gaze flew to the sky and a sad look crossed her face. 'Allen, I wish you were here.'

Dilandau walked down the hallway feeling a bit resentful for having no choice but to avoid Hitomi. Not that he felt anything similar to care or love for her. It was just that he did enjoy being around her and annoying her as well.

But he had no choice. Either he gives up the fun of getting Hitomi to flare up or he gives up the fun of being free from commitments that he did NOT set upon himself. He'd rather forego Hitomi than his freedom.

However, there is this slight feeling of loss by giving her up. He had never had so much fun just by annoying a girl. Sure he did a lot of annoying people before when he had strayed from the path of being a good person, but not a fraction of the fun he had before could compare to the fun he felt with Hitomi around.

Still, choices had to be made. And he and Hitomi had just done that.

Millerna raised a brow at the girls surrounding Allen.

"Easy girl," Yukari warned. "It is so unthinkable if you get into a brawl in a public place such as this bar."

"I don't give a damn about that popularity bull---"

"Hey, girls," Amano greeted and sat beside Yukari. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Actually," Yukari said. "You're just in time to help me make Millerna realize that it would not be so good on our reputation if she goes and wage war on the girls surrounding your brother at the moment."

Amano frowned and scanned the dance floor below. "I guess I have been VERY late. I should've left Gades to his salon appointment WAY earlier."

"You mean Gades is not with you?"

"Nope, Millerna. I got tired of waiting for him make his new image after I got my hair done."

Yukari rolled her eyes as she spied Gades stalk towards them after being pointed to their direction by a couple of their schoolmates. "What new image? He still looks the same to me."

"Hey people," Gades greeted jovially as he sat down beside Millerna. "Could you just imagine that after all the time I spent in the salon trying on different hairstyles, I actually decided to retain my original one?"

"Actually, we don't need to imagine," Millerna said sourly.

"The proof is already in front of us," Amano said in an equal sour tone as Millerna. "I've waited for a long time and it's for nothing."

Yukari shook her head. "For a vain boy, Gades, you are definitely too troublesome to justify your looks."

"So is Allen," Gades answered defensively. "Where is he anyway?"

"On the dance floor," was Millerna's very, very sour reply. "With at least a dozen girls who in my opinion are members of a new specie evolving from leeches."

Gades turned to Amano and Yukari who both nodded their agreement before scanning the dance floor. True enough, Allen was there with girls clinging to him like, what Millerna had said, members of a new specie evolving from leeches.

"This is NOT good," Gades said, shaking his head slightly. "If Hitomi---"

"She'll soon learn if those blasted girls don't go burn in hell soon."

"Millerna, calm down," Amano reprimanded.

"How the hell can I calm down with all the fuss that's been happening behind our best friend's back?!"

Yukari sighed. "You know, Millerna is right. It had been weeks since we last mentioned Allen during our talks with Hitomi. We couldn't exactly tell Hitomi a lie."

"It's a good thing then that Hitomi isn't asking me and Gades some questions about Allen."

"Come to think of it, Amano, if Millerna and Yukari haven't been mentioning Allen; and Hitomi doesn't ask the two of us about your brother, it could be possible that she is suspecting something."

The four looked at each other and then the dance floor.

"This is NOT good," they all said at the same moment that their latest addition to the crowd came.

"Sorry, I'm late," Sarah apologized. "I had to drop off my brother." Sitting down on the other side of Millerna, she noticed the looks the four had directed on the dance floor. "Does this mean that you all want to drag Allen out of the dance floor?"

The four looked at her and nodded.

"Well then, why don't we just do that? I would have a perfect excuse for that."

"We're interested. Go ahead."

"Good, Millerna. I was thinking that we could say that we are going to plan for a party at my house tomorrow."

"I hate having to lie, Sarah. I may be mean for other people," Yukari began. "But that's because I'm brutally honest."

"Then, we'll have a party. That's not a problem. We could do it at my house tomorrow."

"Actually, Sarah, our main objective of wanting to drag Allen away is to keep him away from the leech people. And we won't be doing a very good job if we'll really have a party tomorrow."

"You have a point, Gades. But we could still have a reason to drag Allen out, have the party, and have Allen avoid the leeches people, which in my opinion are the girls clinging to him most of the time."

"How are we to do that?" Amano asked curiously.

"We could get Allen drunk today so that he won't be feeling up for the party tomorrow night. I know it's mean but at least it'll work. Besides, I'm not so comfortable seeing leeches literally and figuratively."

"That's pretty nasty. But I'm with the plan," Millerna informed. "Allen needs to be taught a lesson anyway."

Yukari looked convinced. "No offense, Amano, but Millerna is right."

"And I think it's time for our playboy to get out of the scene even for a short time."

Amano looked at Gades. "I suppose you're right about him getting out of the scene."

"Great!" Sarah exclaimed. "Now we could get out of here."

The four looked at her quizzically.

Sarah smiled. "I'm avoiding my ex-boyfriend who is now two tables away from us and with his new leech and jealous girlfriend."

The four smiled in understanding. Sarah may be spoiled, but she is very considerate of other people's feelings, especially if those people had been a part of her life at one time or another.

"No wonder you hate leeches," Gades grinned.

"Guimel," a pretty girl said seductively. "Care to dance with me?"

Guimel raised a brow and swept an analytical look on the girl before smiling and taking her to the dance floor.

"So," Van mumbled, looking at Dilandau. "Why the bad mood?"

Dilandau glared at Van. "What bad mood?!"

Van smiled triumphantly. "THAT bad mood."

"I'm not in a bad mood."

"Why are you ignoring every girl then?"

"F*** up, Van. Why don't you just get lost with some girl like the rest?"

A look of mock hurt was plastered on Van's face. "Is it too bad to keep my best buddy company?"

"I don't think that's your reason."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you're just waiting up for Celena to make an appearance."

Van's disgusted expression was reaction enough for Dilandau. "Celena is gorgeous. But I don't do incest. I may have become one troublesome delinquent but I don't dig that crap."

"Go on denying again."

"Hah! And go on changing the topic."

"What damn topic?!"

"Let me guess, is this about the talk you had with your parents? Did you have another talk? Because if you did, I'm guessing that it's worse than before. I mean one week, you are all tense and ready to explode. This week, you're acting like you've been actually banned from one of your favorite past times or something."

"So?"

"So what's the catch? Are you getting sent off to a far-away place?"

"You look as if you're going to throw a party if I say yes."

Van laughed at the statement. "It doesn't matter whether I do that or not because I doubt you'd be sent off somewhere. We've been in a lot of trouble before and you didn't get to be sent off anywhere but your room. And now that you're straight, I doubt your dad would do such a thing."

Dilandau snorted. "Yeah, he wouldn't. He did something much worse." 'And damn I'm still not out of this mess and I'm even forbidden to play around with some girls,' he thought glumly. 'And if I get caught, I'm going to be deprived of EVERYTHING. Damn!'

"Oh? Something much worse?"

"Get off my back, Van," Dilandau mumbled. He took his last liquor for the night and started to walk off.

"Going home already? It's just ten minutes past twelve."

Dilandau stopped and turned around. "So?"

"We're already eighteen. And I remember having so many fist fights with you at around THREE in the morning in random exclusive bars. And we were still in junior high back then."

"Going straight, remember?"

"It's Sunday tomorrow."

"You mean today," Dilandau corrected and walked off. "Tell the others I'm off for more rest."

Van cocked an eyebrow while watching Dilandau shrug off girls as he made his way out of the bar. Something was weird, but Dilandau was big enough to handle his own problems. For now, he'd have to focus on something else. Or rather someone else.

"Dear, I've noticed that Hitomi has been staying at home with Celena everyday after her school."

Mr. Kanzaki closed his laptop and stared at his wife beside him in the backseat of a black BMW. They were on the way home from a dinner date. "Isn't she supposed to be spending more time with her fiancé?"

"Well, I've talked to Mrs. Albatou and she said that her son has been with his friends most of the time. Dear, I think it was a hasty move to engage the kids. We're not even sure if they were really in a relationship of more than friends or if they were in a process of being romantic."

"But what about when we saw them at Donkirk's house? What about when we saw Dilandau and Hitomi outside the house?"

"We really haven't known anything about what's up close. We could've just misinterpreted things."

Mr. Kanzaki groaned. "But we can't call this thing off."

"Why not?"

"Let's just say most of our business associates have heard of this. And it would be disastrous for our names if we can't pull this off. They'd think that Donkirk and I have wrong judgments on things. And besides, this is a good financial move for both our family and Donkirk's. It's also good for Hitomi. She'd be going to a good family with a very good breeding. There's also the fact that we'd be surely having good-looking grandchildren."

"But at the expense of our daughter's happiness? We are mixing business with personal matters."

"Our daughter doesn't look unhappy. She just needs to adjust. And there's no better way than to make her spend time with Dilandau. I would have to talk to Donkirk about this."

Mrs. Kanzaki sighed. "Alright. A chance taken is better than wondering about it."

'I hope they're calling the engagement off,' Hitomi wished fervently as she walked into the conference room. 

As she entered the room, she noticed the tension that seemed to hang around Dilandau. She gave him a quizzical look which he returned with a look that suddenly gave her an idea that Dilandau was having bad vibes about this talk.

A few minutes of introduction about the engagement's positive points was delivered by Hitomi's father. And the real issue was tackled by Dilandau's father.

"We've noticed that you two aren't really spending time with each other. And it would really help if both of you would get to know each other as future husband and wife."

Hitomi almost gagged on her own saliva and Dilandau almost rolled his eyeballs at the mention of future husband and wife. Didn't their parents realize that they couldn't even stay together without annoying each other?

"So we decided something very important."

Dilandau shot Hitomi a look which was exactly the mirror of the look Hitomi gave him. They were sure having a VERY bad feeling about the 'decided something very important' part of Mr. Albatou's speech.

They both drew in a deep breath and waited for the judgment of the court --- death sentence or lifetime imprisonment with each other.

"We're ordering both of you to spend time with each other for the rest of the year and even next year if it'll take you both that long to get to know each other or else."

~tbc~

**Author's Note: **Okay, the continuation is finally here. I hope this is good enough considering the time it took me to upload. Actually, I had this finished a couple of days after the previous one. However, there had been many personal problems hindering me from uploading. Anyhow, I think the title is a bit appropriate so in case it doesn't sound right in your POVs, I think it may be because my head is all messed up. If the chapter's boring, I'm really so sorry. As I said, my head is all messed up.

            Notes on Sarah here. I think I had her mentioned in the second chapter and it goes like this: _Everything was okay except for some changes like some new girl making a transition from a newbie into a popular one and is most likely going to be one of them. And I think I mentioned her in the fifth chapter where Hitomi was having a screaming fit while on the line with Millerna and Yukari. That's about that. I just wanted that cleared up so to avoid confusion on her sudden popping on the scene._

            Alright, before I get caught sneaking the pc in the middle of the night, I think I might as well end this rant. I wouldn't want to have a cross-path with my father right now. To jess131346: I'm glad that wasn't a flame. Whew! For a moment there…   **So, to all those who had given me review: thank you so much. **That may sound clichéd but hey, thanking is always part of me showing how appreciative I am for those feedbacks. **Thank you very much. **Maybe we could try for 150? ~_^


	9. What happens when they are together?

**Title: **Intruder Alert

**Author: **Haze

**Disclaimer: **I don't own everyone in Vision of Escaflowne so don't sue me…

**Chapter Dedication: **esca chick, jess131346, Leiliiani, Fushizen na, Fuzzie, Taiyl, Waterwing_13, anime_luver, naria, Kat-Tastrophe, yukari, faraday, Blue Demon, Ledophole,                 , Yukishin, chibi-ken14, Magicman/Smokegirl, Princess Neptune, dreamer, caitie, who cares, Enfant de haine, Michelle, Karen

**Chapter 8: What happens when they are together?**

"So we decided something very important."

Dilandau shot Hitomi a look which was exactly the mirror of the look Hitomi gave him. They were sure having a VERY bad feeling about the 'decided something very important' part of Mr. Albatou's speech.

They both drew in a deep breath and waited for the judgment of the court --- death sentence or lifetime imprisonment with each other.

"We're ordering both of you to spend time with each other for the rest of the year and even next year if it'll take you both that long to get to know each other or else."

"Now would be a good start to think of plans," Mr. Kanzaki interrupted but the two teenagers stayed unmoving with an almost blank expression on their faces. "Well then, perhaps you two would talk if we leave."

The teenagers still didn't move. And when their parents couldn't interpret their silence as anything, they left hoping that they did the right thing by leaving the two.

"Tell me exactly what went wrong?!" Dilandau asked with annoyance.

"How the hell should I know?!" Hitomi shot back.

"So what now?! We move to your plan?! I doubt it'll even work!"

"For you it wouldn't! I'm sure you've had so many bad records!"

"As if it'd work for you!"

Hitomi was hit by Dilandau's retort. The plan didn't work for her and she'd been telling her dad about how serious she was with Allen since he became her boyfriend. And now her father engaged her to this pain in the neck.

Dilandau noticed Hitomi's silence and had an unwanted feeling of guilt. He had retorted because what she said about bad records hit him. The plan would never work for him since he NEVER once had a serious relationship with anyone.

"So what now?" He asked with impatience after at least fifteen minutes of tense silence between him and Hitomi.

"Why don't you suggest, smart pants?" Hitomi's voice sounded calm but was laced with sarcasm.

"You want suggestion? Fine!" He said, slamming his fist on the table. "Since we can't get out of the mess, then we'll have to go through it!"

"What do you mean?! I will NOT and NEVER marry YOU!!" Hitomi exclaimed, pounding her clenched hands on the table.

"It's not as if I want to marry YOU!" He snapped back. "But we have no choice!"

"Why can't you just commit suicide so I won't have to marry you?!"

"Why don't YOU commit the suicide?!"

"Because MY life is much more precious than YOURS will ever be!!!"

"Whatever!! We marry, then divorce!! They engaged us to be married but they didn't specify that we'd have to stay that way!"

"Fine!" Hitomi snapped. "So we spend time together?!"

"Didn't you hear what my father said?!"

Hitomi rolled her eyes. "So what now?!"

"Duh! We spend time with each other."

"All the time?" Hitomi asked in a voice of despair.

"Of course not." Dilandau frowned. "Only at our houses when our parents ARE around."

"Good. I wouldn't want to spend all my time with some arrogant ass like you."

"Neither do I want to spend all my time with a green-eyed ogre like you."

"What?!" Hitomi exploded once again and at that moment, Dilandau wanted to take back what he said.

It was not because he was afraid of what Hitomi would do to him but because he remembered the fun of annoying the hell out of her. His lips quirked upwards; now that he couldn't get out of the engagement, then he might as well enjoy the given opportunity to make Hitomi flare up like no other girl could.

The very same night, Dilandau had had a plan. And he drifted off to sleep smiling wickedly and anticipating the very next day he'd set his plan into action. He would just have to change the deal he and Hitomi had about spending time.

Lunchtime finally came. Hitomi sat down on the usual spot she and Celena occupied and stared at the tray of food she had which consisted only of a sandwich, milk, and an apple. Minutes later, someone sat on the chair to her right.

"Finally," she began and looked up to see an amused pair of red eyes. "What are you doing here?!"

"Joining you for lunch, Hitomi."

"Where is Celena?!" She hissed.

"She's with her friends," he said casually and looked at the corner of popular girls.

Hitomi saw Celena talking to Merle and some other popular girls. She then turned her attention to Dilandau and narrowed her eyes. "Why aren't you with your group?!"

"Because I'm joining you, obviously," he replied with an arrogant smirk. "You know Hitomi, you should learn to stop hissing while talking to me. Before we know it, you might turn into an actual snake."

Hitomi clenched her hands. She knew his game instantly. He was here to annoy her since his arrogant and composed self was here once again.

"You know, Dilandau, you should learn to shut up because your voice rather irritates me."

He looked at her with mock hurt. "Oh, sorry to hear that. I didn't know your ears are defective enough not to be able to decipher a nice voice from an irritating one."

'Damn it!' Hitomi fumed to herself. 'You may have had the last word now, but I'll get back on you soon. And it wouldn't be pretty for you.'

~*Ten days later*~

Dilandau smiled triumphantly as he again managed to shut Hitomi up with a good insult and retort.

For the last ten days, Hitomi had been forced to hang around him and his group since Celena had been specifically told by their parents to leave Hitomi with him. But of course she wasn't told the reason why nor was she told that her brother and Hitomi are engaged.

Dilandau's group had not been able to ask any questions on Hitomi's presence since she was always there by his side. So they dismissed it, thinking that maybe Dilandau was having fun annoying Hitomi. Enough fun to make him keep her by his side and provoke her all the time.

Moments with Hitomi included lunch time, after soccer practice which was in tune with her kendo, and till the evening before Dilandau takes her home. There were also random times when he'd call her at night just to annoy her.

"That's it," Hitomi mumbled irately. "I am leaving."

She stood up and turned away. But before she could walk away from the table, a hand gripped her wrist firmly. She looked back with annoyance at Dilandau. "What?!"

"Lunch time isn't even over yet," he drawled. "It is rather rude to just walk out on us when we are having a good conversation."

"Good conversation? What GOOD conversation?"

"You are so rude," he said, shaking his head slightly.

"So what?!" Hitomi hissed and pulled her wrist forcefully before stomping away.

"See you later," Dilandau called out, smirking more as Hitomi continued to stomp away, this time, more angrily.

When he turned his eyes on his friends, they were looking at him curiously.

"Seriously," Van began. "What is with the two of you?"

"Nothing," the red-eyed teenager replied. "I just enjoy annoying her. That's all."

They all looked skeptical, but upon his dismissive look, they said nothing but merely changed the topic.

"By the way," Gatti interrupted, looking at Dilandau. "You didn't join us last weekend at the bar."

"Just busy," he answered nonchalantly. 'Busy annoying Hitomi.'

"Celena and her crowd were there," Guimel noted. "Van and Celena even spent the entire time together."

"I had to watch her," Van stated defensively. "For all I know, a guy might grab her or something."

"Van is right," Viole interrupted. "If it was Merle, I'd be sticking by her."

Dalet rolled his eyes. "Which you did all the time."

Viole sent Dalet a death glare.

"So, what did Miguel and Chesta do?"

"Chesta spent his time entertaining a pretty girl," Dalet proceeded to ignore Viole and the now blushing Chesta. "And Miguel? Well, he just got himself drunk and had a fight with some boy regarding a girl if I can remember correctly."

"Care to do a little story-telling?" Dilandau smirked, silently daring Miguel to defy him.

Hitomi stomped into the computer room angrily. How she wanted to get back at Dilandau!

"Are you alright?" Eries' concerned voice came.

"No. I just want to kill someone so badly!"

Eries shook her head. "That is not a good thing to do. You should learn that patience is a virtue."

"But he annoys me like hell!"

"Maybe he likes you."

"What?!"

"Or maybe he just has that attitude which seems annoying to you."

"I think I'd buy that more than the first one. Anyway, can I surf the net while the bell still hasn't sounded?"

"Why of course."

Hitomi smiled. She liked her computer instructor very much as well as she liked her gorgeous science instructor and kendo coach. 

Surfing the net would make her forget Dilandau for a time.

While surfing however, she came to a very interesting topic featured in one medical website and somehow just the word BULIMIA made her day turn bright.

For the entire day the following day, she thought about whether she would buy that certain medicine that could possibly make someone feel nauseous and by the end of the day, she decided that she would. So risking being late for kendo, she raced off to a nearby pharmacy.

The next three days were devoted to her debate whether to actually use the medicine. After all, if she wasn't careful, it could lead to death.

And now, she was seriously considering just using it to kill someone.

"What are you doing?" She asked the moment Dilandau stepped inside the house with her.

"I'm hanging out for a while," he answered plainly.

"Why can't you hang out somewhere else?"

"Is it so bad to spend time with my fiancée?"

Hitomi glared at Dilandau. "Why are you so damn happy when I'm annoyed?!"

Dilandau grinned and shrugged at her, pulling her into the kitchen.

"Now what?!" She hissed.

"Aren't you going to let me eat?"

She glared but in the end, pushed him to the refrigerator's direction. "YOU find something to eat. I'm not going to feed you like you're my boyfriend or something."

"But I'm not your boyfriend," he drawled teasingly. "I'm your fiancé."

"Just shut up!"

He laughed at her and walked off to the fridge. "You're joining me, Hitomi."

She raised a brow. "Since when are you allowed to order me around in my own home?"

No answer came to her as Dilandau was too busy deciding what to eat. Hitomi just sighed and sat by the kitchen counter, waiting for Dilandau. She watched him hover about bringing out ingredients.

When his back was turned to her, she started noticing some things she never noticed before. She never noticed that he had a nice hair. And soon, she was wondering how it would feel between her fingers.

'Damn! I'm going nuts!' She thought crossly. 'How could I ever wonder about the feeling of his hair?! What's next?! Me wondering how his hug would feel like?! Seriously now, I think I'm really going nuts!'

Hitomi stood up and headed for the door. When she was about to make her exit, she looked back at the still busy Dilandau. "I'm going to give Celena a call."

She left immediately thereafter, not really caring if he heard her or not.

Celena had wanted to ask Hitomi the story behind why Dilandau had been with her most of the time but Celena didn't have the chance. But now that Hitomi had given her a call after Dilandau brought her home, Celena wouldn't have a problem asking Hitomi without her brother's intrusion. After all, Dilandau must still be on his way home.

They have been talking about clothes for a long time now and Celena had an idea on how to get to her question casually. "I think I should change wardrobe. Do you think things like tubes and micro minis would fit me?"

"I don't think micro mini skirts would be overly good. But the tube could go well with you. But why change? Boys would still be attracted to you even if you stick to your wardrobe."

"Speaking of boys, you seem to be hanging out with my brother and his friends."

"I know. And more girls hate me by the moment."

"Well, by the attention that you get from my brother---"

"He hates me. The attention he gives me is merely for annoying me."

"But then girls in school would do anything to be paid attention to by my brother. It wouldn't even matter to them if they're being teased or what."

"They're just too mesmerized. But I'd gladly change places with one of those girls. I'd be happier. Your brother just hates me too much that he makes my life so downright miserable."

"I don't think he hates you. And I don't think getting noticed is bad enough to make you miserable. Besides, why trade places just to leave the position most girls have been wishing for?"

"Because I just want to end my misery."

"If spending time with him is such a misery, how come you two are almost never apart?"

"Ask him what circumstance FORCED us to be together."

"Forced? What do you mean? He doesn't look like he's been forced."

"That's because he finds enjoyment in aggravating me. What a twisted sense of humor!" Hitomi noted in distaste.

Celena laughed. "Well, why don't you tell me about the circumstance?"

"Do not even ask me to. It's so frustrating! And I think HE can stand it better than I can seeing that he's crazy already to be even pushed to insanity."

"Well, I don't think he'll tell me anything. So why don't you just try to last the frustration and tell me about it."

Hitomi was just about to tell Celena not to push her on it when someone took the phone from her. She looked up and saw Dilandau and immediately glared at him. He on the other hand placed the phone near his ear.

"Celena, you two can talk some other time," he said and he casually placed the phone back on its cradle.

"Just what are you thinking?!" Hitomi demanded as she stood up to give Dilandau another glare.

"Nothing." He shrugged and proceeded to drag her to the kitchen.

"You can't do this to me in my own home!"

"If you walk then I wouldn't have to drag you," he stated matter-of-factly as he pushed her to her seat by the kitchen counter where two plates of spaghetti were. "You grew up in the west, I'm sure you'd prefer that." He then proceeded to eat his spaghetti.

She stared at her spaghetti. It did look appetizing and so is the smell but what if he placed poison on it?

"It's not poisoned, Hitomi," he assured upon noticing her stare on the food. "But then again, even if it's poisoned, it wouldn't kill an ogre like you."

Her eyes narrowed and pretty soon, she was engaged in an insult exchange with Dilandau. She was too pissed and was planning on shoving the spaghetti together with the plate down Dilandau's throat when her mother's voice broke through.

"I see you two are having a quality time together."

They both looked at the kitchen doorway and saw Mrs. Kanzaki entering and walking towards them.

"Why Hitomi, since when have you learned to prepare a dish?"

"I didn't prepare it," Hitomi informed flatly. "Dilandau did."

At this, Hitomi's mother had engaged into a talk with Dilandau, all the while praising him. She on the other hand was still as pissed off as she was and when she couldn't take it, she cunningly placed some of the medicine on Dilandau's food when no one was looking.

He wasn't feeling too well. He had been throwing up the food he had eaten at Hitomi's house the moment he reached his bathroom. It was weird since he hadn't placed poison on his food. Very certainly he didn't. Hitomi couldn't. I mean, she didn't even want to eat the food he prepared.

Could it be possible that he had poisoned himself?

No way. Maybe he was just a bit sick today.

~*Three weeks later*~

'I hope I don't throw up this thing,' Dilandau thought the moment he set his food in front of him.

"Do you want your food changed, Dilandau?" Chesta asked.

"Not really," he replied in his now raspy voice.

'Afraid to throw up, Dilandau?' Hitomi's mind asked HAPPILY to herself. 'Don't worry. There are much too many people for me to put something in your food.'

"Sorry," Viole said as he and Merle sat and joined them at their table in the mall's food court. "I had to help Merle with her shopping."

The boys then proceeded to talk about things Hitomi did not care about.

"Hi, Hitomi," Merle greeted and sat on the other side of Hitomi. "Did you enjoy the shopping the boys did?"

"Actually, the last part, yeah."

"Last part? Why? What about the first part?"

"The first part consisted mainly with their trying out of spiked shoes for soccer and all that, coupled with walking from one sports store to another. And it took them almost forever to find things that they would ACTUALLY buy," Hitomi explained, looking at her food as she ate it.

"And the last part?"

"Dilandau began to MIRACULOUSLY gain some sensitivity and niceness to actually allow me to shop for my own wants."

Merle smiled. "Alone?"

Hitomi frowned but continued to look at the food she was eating. "Unfortunately, NO. He took me away from the group and followed me around every shop to comment on my BAD tastes on EVERYTHING! The nerve! I DON'T have bad tastes."

"You mean he went with you even to some lingerie shops?"

"Could you believe that he did?"

Merle's smile widened. "You have got to tell me about that!"

"Nothing to tell, I just grabbed a couple lingerie and paid for them before Dilandau starts taking girls to 'heaven' right on the spot."

"Run me on that again. And this time, could you make it clearer?"

"It's like this. It's very unusual for a boy to join a girl while she shops for panties and bras. And you know Dilandau always manages to have girls flirting with him. And since that is a girl's shop, you know the rest."

"So, were you jealous?"

Hitomi choked on her food which caught Dilandau's attention.

'Don't tell me she's going to throw up. What's this? Some kind of disease on throwing up is spreading?' Dilandau mused as he unconsciously patted Hitomi's back.

When Hitomi had recovered, she noticed that everyone was eyeing her and Dilandau like they were extraterrestrial beings.

Van cleared his throat and looked at Dilandau before looking at his hand which was still patting Hitomi's back. The rest also did that and Merle smiled with mischief. Dilandau immediately retracted his hand and glared at his friends. Hitomi on the other hand tried her best to prevent herself from killing everyone from her embarrassment.

"I remembered I need to do something," Hitomi lied and stood up while gathering her shopping bags. "See you all in school tomorrow."

With a last glare, Dilandau stood up and followed Hitomi to bring her home. As they walked away, it was obvious to the rest that the two were now arguing about something. And knowing the two, they must have been blaming each other for the embarrassment that they were in mere moments ago.

"Well, that was interesting," Merle noted before turning to her look at the rest who showed their agreement in different ways.

"We trade," Dilandau announced in his raspy voice the moment they sat down for lunch break.

"What?!" Hitomi exclaimed in an outraged tone.

"We trade!" Dilandau grabbed Hitomi's food and proceeded to eat it.

For more than three weeks now, Dilandau was having food problems. There were times in a day where he would vomit his food more often and at times when he'd just vomit once. And since all that vomiting had been happening, he developed a sore throat and truth be told, he was losing weight.

Hitomi suppressed the urge to smile. 'Got you again! I placed the medicine in my food.'

When they all had finished lunch, they hung about for a while continuing the usual things to discuss about and do including the insults and teasing between Hitomi and Dilandau.

"Just shut up!" Hitomi snapped.

Dilandau grinned triumphantly, but felt a bit nauseous. "Need to go for a moment."

He stood up abruptly and left in a hurry. He had always done that more often than not in the last three weeks and they were all wondering why. Well, except for Hitomi who knew PERFECTLY why.

"What's wrong with him?" Hitomi asked *innocently*. "He's been doing that most of the time. What does he do? Vomit his food out?"

Chesta and Gatti looked uncomfortable for they had accidentally seen Dilandau a couple of days ago throwing up his food and he was seemingly doing it purposely since they saw him putting his finger in his mouth as if he wanted to remove something.

"Well, I think I'll go see," Miguel announced and he stood up.

Gatti looked at Chesta who stood up and followed Miguel.

"Wait!" Chesta called out to Miguel.

Miguel slowed down and was soon walking together with the uncomfortable Chesta to one of the boys' room.

"I think we should just leave Dilandau to his thing," Chesta began.

"What thing?" Miguel asked, looking curiously at Chesta.

"Nothing really. But you know, he could be, uh, making out with some girl."

Miguel snorted. "Yeah right. Hitomi would kill him."

"Hitomi?"

"Yeah." Miguel suddenly frowned. "Kanzaki."

Chesta would've raised a brow but Miguel had already rounded the corner and was now facing the boys' room door. "Are you sure you want to intrude Dilandau's privacy?"

Miguel looked at Chesta. "What is really going on?"

"Nothing."

"Then, why are you trying to prevent me from checking on Dilandau?"

Chesta weighed his choices. 'Miguel deserves to know the truth. And he'd keep it a secret anyway so', "Alright, open the door and peek in."

Miguel looked disgusted. "Peek in?"

"Just do it."

And Miguel did although a bit reluctantly. What he saw was unexpected. Dilandau was hunched over the sink and was vomiting his lunch out. A bit later, he was putting his finger in his mouth again and was soon vomiting once more.

Miguel withdrew and looked at Chesta for a time. "You mean he's…" He trailed off.

Chesta nodded. "He's bulimic."

Just then, Dilandau opened the door.

~tbc~

**Author's Note:** Four weeks… it took me that long?! I'm really so sorry for taking so long. School and all the usual things that keep people busy. I know this is not good enough especially if we take the time in consideration. But I will try to do better the next time around and I'll try to be faster in uploading. Actually, I'm about to have an exam a couple of hours from now but I decided to upload this now coz I might not be able to have another time near the computer or the internet for that matter like the past four weeks.

            About Dilandau's raspy voice because of his *ehem* 'bulimia', that's really common among bulimic people. They really develop sore throats and it's actually one of the signs, aside from losing weight, that a person is bulimic. And oh, about the part where they caught Dilandau putting his finger in his mouth again, he was trying to get it all out. You know… when you vomit there's this feeling that something is still there, stuck in your throat. He was trying to get the 'stuck food' in his throat out even if there wasn't really food anymore. But of course, when one pokes the back portion of the tongue, a person's normal reflex to that stimulus would be to gag. That's why he vomited again further giving the others the wrong impression that he was indeed bulimic. I hope that my explanations are not messy and I hope I was able to give additional info or something.

            Before I forget, **to pyro'sgirl, if you're still reading this, I just discovered that I can't email you coz there's a problem with the e-add you gave me. I don't really know but please correct me if I'm wrong. Your e-add is: Frogsgirl101@Aol.com , right?**

            Enough about that. I'm taking this chance to give replies coz I guess I owe this much to the reviewers for sticking with me no matter how lousy my story gets and no matter how much time it takes me to be near a pc and update.

**esca**** chick: I know this is far too belated, but I feel bad about you being sick. I would say get well soon, but it's far overdue. I do apologize. I hardly get time with the net. Well, always take good care of your health.**

**jess131346:** Don't worry. When I have time to get off my schedule and sneak out my father's net account, I'm gonna check yours out. And btw, I found it funny you had to repeat and make sure I wouldn't think it a flame.

**Leiliiani: **Well hope this update would do you good before you go absolutely nuts. Lolz. But just for a fact, I'm going nuts myself.

**Fushizen na: **About the realizing thing, with Hitomi and Dilandau, nah. I mean, not yet I suppose. But I'm cooking up something sweet for them, especially Hitomi. Hope she doesn't kill me though.

**Fuzzie: **Glad you dropped a review even if it was short. Lolz. A review is **still a review.**

**Taiyl: **I'm absolutely touched. I never knew I was that tolerable.

**Waterwing_13: **Hope you also drool for this one and get baked up for the following chapter. Lolz.

**anime_luver: **Wow! With you always telling me my chaps not boring, it's definitely a go signal that at least I'm still not having a boring syndrome.

**naria: **Here goes the update. Hope you'll continue to think this as a great story.

**Kat-Tastrophe: **Two words. And it made me happy.

**yukari: **Yeah, you have to keep on reading. And you're right. I'm an evil person who likes to give tidbits. Lolz.

**Faraday: **Lolz. Another nice person assuring me that I'm not having a boring syndrome. Well, this is the sooner I could get in updating.

**Blue Demon: **I will, really. I wouldn't want to leave this story hanging.

**Ledophole: **Yeah, a good hell pit. I wish I was Hitomi. Lolz.

**              : **You didn't exactly leave a name. But whoever you are, I'm glad you found the turn of events funny.

**Yukishin: **I especially like the 'as usual' part of your review. About the two hotheads, I don't exactly find them poor. Gosh they're even lucky! Two cute people together.

**chibi-ken14: **Now you know how they'd spend time. Lolz.

**Magicman: **Yeah, you're definitely right about Donkirk and Mr. Kanzaki. But I hope they're not getting too offensive in your POV. Especially since they're the reason why the two are together.

**Princess Neptune: **I will especially coz I'm happy with the reviews' contents.

**dreamer****: Touchy, touchy, touchy. The 'ages' part… that's so touchy. I almost feel as if I'd been a writer in a past life.**

**caitie****: A V/H fan liking my D/H story is pretty flattering. Lolz. I hope I don't get too flattered to come out flat. Excuse my attempt for a joke.**

**who cares: **Hope you're still there coz here's the update. I'm smiling coz the cool thing was taken personally. Lolz. I think I'm cool. Joke. 

**Enfant de haine: **I hope I can keep you in love with this one. I'll really try.

**Michelle: **Lolz. You didn't have to tell me really. You've been prancing around me trying to make me speed up in writing.

**Karen: **Well, here it is. I hope you'll still look forward to some more.

            I am so happy with the positive feedbacks. And I must look a positive idiot grinning widely while looking at the reviews and answering them. **I give you all my heartfelt thanks for the reviews. THANK YOU SO MUCH. REALLY. THANK YOU VERY, VERY MUCH FOR THE VOICED SUPPORT AND ENCOURAGEMENT. ^^**


	10. They're a couple?

**Title: **Intruder Alert

**Author: **Haze

**Disclaimer: **I don't own everyone in Vision of Escaflowne so don't sue me…

**Chapter Dedication: **esca chick, Blue Demon, Waterwing_13, PrincessNeptune, Fushizen na, Lani-Anela, Kat-Tastrophe, naria, Xelena, stargazin, caitie, Yukishin, Magicman/Smokegirl, Pyro'sgirl, Ruby,                 , Ledophole, kenkao fanatic, dreamer, jess131346

**Chapter 9: They're a couple?!**

Miguel withdrew and looked at Chesta for a time. "You mean he's. . ." He trailed off.

Chesta nodded. "He's bulimic."

Just then, Dilandau opened the door.

"What are you two doing here?" He demanded.

Miguel looked uncomfortable but Chesta was plainly cool. "I asked Miguel to accompany me here to help me look for my electronic notepad. But Miguel and I were arguing on its possible locations."

Dilandau was about to say something when the loud bell rang and most students were rushing everywhere. And then the principal, Sir Balgus, walked towards them.

"What are you boys doing here standing?" He asked. "Aren't you all supposed to be in class?"

"We were just about to go, Sir Balgus," Chesta explained.

"I see. Well do so. I do not have the slightest want to see any of you in my office with your parents. You know how skeptical most of the teachers here are. Now before any suspicion comes your way, drop any pretenses and scramble."

Dilandau grinned unconsciously. "Don't worry, old chap. We're as straight as a line done by a grade school kid."

Balgus smiled. "Well, at least it's improvement. Last time I checked, it was a line by a pre school child and before that, there wasn't even a line."

"Not exactly. Before that, there were broken lines, earlier it were dots, and far earlier was when there weren't anything at all."

Laughter from Balgus followed suit and he patted Dilandau's back. "Well then kids, trudge along."

"Yes, Sir Balgus," Dilandau said in a whiny pre school voice imitation.

Chesta and Miguel said their versions of agreement and went away, leaving the principal staring at them and shaking his head, he walked away smiling.

"Guess what?" A girl asked excitedly.

"What?!" The others exclaimed with same enthusiasm.

"Someone saw Dilandau-sama in a lingerie shop!"

The girls oh-ed and ah-ed. The first girl proceeded to tell them the rest of the story and soon they were making plans of trekking there more often.

Hitomi rolled her eyes as she looked at the monitor in front of her, busy in her thoughts. 'Can't they talk about something more interesting or better yet, can't they just shut up?! If they're going to talk about Dilandau and his groupies, I'm going to have to storm out of here and grab Ms. Aston from the ladies' room.'

"I almost forgot! There was 'you know who' with him and she dragged him out," the first girl interrupted. "What a---"

Hitomi gritted her teeth and focused on not hearing the voices of the girls. 'Dilandau, you are really going to pay for all this! Not that you did anything directly but still, this is YOUR fault.'

"Great work people," Folken praised his kendo *children*. He had always treated them as such not to mention call them as that. "Well, that ends today's practice."

When Folken had left, the rest proceeded to clean up the place and then get themselves cleaned up. The moment Hitomi walked out with the other *children* to the hall, she found herself wishing she had stayed behind for a longer shower.

"We're going to the mall," Dilandau promptly informed upon seeing her.

The few girls in the club smiled at each other before looking at Hitomi. The boys did the same, only they tried to hide it from Dilandau. He might have gone straight, but there still always the possibility that he might revert back to being one scary delinquent.

"I am NOT taking orders from you!" Hitomi snapped, marching back into the kendo practice room.

Dilandau looked slightly irritated and he grabbed Hitomi's arm before she could march pass the door. "It wouldn't matter. I can always DRAG you."

With that said, he proceeded to drag away a stubborn Hitomi who was fighting him and at the same time threatening him.

The rest of Folken's *children* stared at the two, wondering how Dilandau miraculously tolerated such an attitude and wondering how Hitomi could find such a courage to be like that around Dilandau.

But for the most part of the wondering, it was focused on one thing. What exactly is the relationship between the two?

"You could've gone there with your groupies you know," Hitomi mumbled as she plopped herself on the couch.

She was dragged along wherever Dilandau went to the mall which was practically almost everywhere. And all that was for another set of spike shoes he needed because his coach demanded that he have an extra to be left tomorrow in the Coach's care for another set of reserves.

"We would've taken longer," he said flatly and sat down beside her, placing his arms on top of the couch. He leaned his head back on the couch and stared blankly at the ceiling. 'Damn! Good thing they didn't see me. Or for this matter, they didn't see Hitomi. Just the thought of what might happen is giving me a headache.'

"But at least I wouldn't have to wear myself out for your spike shoes. Do you have an idea on how I had to push myself just so you wouldn't drag me altogether when we were finished with your shoes? Man! You practically ran out and raced to the parking lot with me in tow."

"You'll thank me for that someday," he mumbled almost incoherently as his eyes closed. With his lack of food and the hell of a practice at soccer plus what happened in the mall, he was dead beat.

But Hitomi heard what he said and she snapped her attention to Dilandau to demand what he meant, but was surprised to see that he had fallen asleep. She would've woken him up just to piss him off but then, he looked too peaceful, too innocent, and very angelic although she hated to admit it even to herself.

'I'll let you off of any form of revenge for now Dilandau, but next time, I'm taking all chances to get back at you for EVERYTHING,' she mused.

She was about to stand up and just take a taxi home when one of Dilandau's hand slipped from the couch to her shoulder. She reached a hand to her shoulder to remove his hand when he pulled her to him.

'Okay. This is so NOT good,' she thought as she tried to make a distance between her face and the crook of Dilandau's neck. But Dilandau pulled her closer and tightened his hold on her even more.

She couldn't very well scream there for him to let her go, so she settled for whispering harshly. "Either you let me go or I'll make you so sorry."

"Hmm," he mumbled but kept his hold on Hitomi, tightening it more with every squirm she made in an attempt to be released.

"They're spending time with each other, aren't they?" Mr. Albatou challenged his wife as they stepped out of the car and walked towards the house.

"Yes. But they were ordered to."

"Point taken. However, there was this instance that Ryu mentioned that he and his wife saw Dilandau with Hitomi together outside the gate of their house. Besides, don't you remember when we caught them in a very suggestive position?"

"But Hitomi was denying---"

"Of course she would deny. That's but natural when one is not yet ready to make known an existing relationship. You can't say they were trying to be in a wrestling match. No one was stopping them."

"Yes. But there is still a possibility that we might have just misinterpreted everything."

"So you need one more proof? Alright, if we see them together one more time without them knowing that we're around," he stopped and smiled triumphantly.

His wife raised a brow and followed his line of vision. They were standing by the entrance of their living room and were now looking at the leather couch where the two people of their topic were sleeping TOGETHER. They walked towards the two as silently as they can for closer inspection.

They were laid in the couch, with Dilandau on the outer part. Hitomi was snuggled near him and her arms were tucked between her and Dilandau with her hands grasping Dilandau's shirt. Dilandau on the other hand had his leg draped on Hitomi's legs and his arms wrapped around her back, holding her so closely.

Mr. Albatou looked at his wife still with the triumphant smile and pulled her away from the living room. Minutes later, Mrs. Albatou was glaring at her husband because they were now back in the living room with her husband taking pictures of the two sleeping figure in the couch like he was some porn photographer.

When she had had enough of her husband's silliness, she pulled him away by the ear.

The moment Celena entered with Merle, they were knocked speechless at the sight that greeted them in the living room. Merle smiled soon at the sight and pulled Celena to her room.

"What was that all about, Merle?" Celena asked. "Why did you pull me away?"

"We shouldn't disturb your brother and *his* Hitomi," Merle replied, grinning with much mischief.

"You know something that they're not telling me, don't you?"

"Let's just say I suspected something."

"What?"

"Celena, people just don't start from fighting and morph into inseparable people if they're not into something. And that's just what happened with your brother and Hitomi. As far as I can remember, you told me that Hitomi hates your brother."

"You know what, Merle? I am so thankful that we didn't bring anyone of our friends here. If they had seen this, I don't know what will happen in school."

"I know. The news would spread. Your bro's admirers would hate Hitomi even more and maybe attempt to kill her. And the rest would be havoc."

Celena looked at Merle closely. "Exactly why are you grinning like that?"

"Well, did you ever see Dilandau become tame?"

A brow went up. "No."

"Exactly why I'm grinning. It would be a good thing to see when your brother finding someone who would domesticate him. Fortunately, here comes Hitomi."

"We're not going to tell this around, are we?"

"Of course not! We wouldn't want their budding romance to be trampled on as early as now. We'll just keep a look out for them and make sure that no one would be able to disturb their *friendship*."

Celena sighed and looked at her friend. "There's no stopping you, is there?"

"Nope," Merle announced. "This is just too good to be put to a stop."

Hitomi snuggled deeper to the warmth engulfing her. Sleeping can never get this good.

Just then she realized something so very not right. Since when did her bed and pillow engulf her in an embrace? And most importantly, since when did her bed and pillow smell like Dilandau?

Then it clicked. She remembered that when she couldn't seem to get out of Dilandau's grip, she seized moving and waited for him to sleep well so she can slip out. But she got tired of waiting and Dilandau's good smell made her sleepy and she soon ignored the fact that they were moving positions on the couch.

Her eyes snapped open and she realized much to her horror that she was actually sleeping in the couch beside Dilandau, with him wrapping her into his embrace, arms and even legs around her.

She could feel panic welling up within her. What if they were caught? What if someone had already seen them? What would happen if the news got out in school? What would happen if Hiko tells her friends during a phone call when she's out? What if Allen learned of this?

She moved away as slowly as she could to avoid waking Dilandau. Just imagine the hell of embarrassment it would be for both of them if he woke up. But the moment she had managed to move an inch from him, Dilandau stirred and pulled her closer again.

'Just great!' her mind said sarcastically as she again tried to move away.

For many minutes, it was just like that, Hitomi making her move to get away.

"Stop moving," Dilandau mumbled, eyes still close.

Hitomi did and her now wide eyes stared at Dilandau. She was wishing fervently that he was still asleep and was merely dreaming. For a long time, no one moved. She released the breath she didn't realize she was holding and renewed her efforts.

"Quit that," Dilandau mumbled once more and pulled her close.

She couldn't take this anymore, especially now when she was starting to get very appreciative of Dilandau's nice smell and she was beginning to like the way he was holding her close.

"Dilandau, I demand that you let me go this instant!" She whispered harshly.

"Hmm," he mumbled but did not even do any movement indicating of her release.

"That's it!" She hissed and began to push him away.

He moved finally and she tensed up in anticipation of being released of his hold. But he only stirred to change position. Hitomi ended up underneath him.

"Damn it, Dilandau! I'm demanding to be released not be squished!"

"Can't you just shut up and let me sleep?" He mumbled sleepily.

"You can sleep after you release me!"

He groaned slightly and buried his face deeper into Hitomi's hair. "Fine, try moving out."

"What?!"

"You don't expect me to stand up and tire myself, do you?"

Hitomi gritted her teeth to prevent herself from screaming in aggravation. Dilandau felt her tension and he drew back and looked at her only to notice her growing frustration. And being him, he was enjoying it.

He had woken up earlier than Hitomi but was strangely comfortable holding her. She was just too perfect in his arms that he decided to keep her there even just for once. And when she had woken up, he pretended to be asleep but gave it away when Hitomi wouldn't stop squirming.

"Are you sure you want to get off the couch?" He asked with a suppressed teasing tone.

Green eyes glared fiercely at him and through gritted teeth, she answered. "Obviously!"

"Don't you think you'll be missing much if you do?"

"Damn it! Just get off me this instant!"

"What would you do if I don't?"

"I swear I'll make you pay! Now get off before I start screaming!"

A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. "I'm sure you watch movies, Hitomi."

"Well, duh!"

He laughed almost softly. "Then I'm sure you know what usually happens in movies when a girl becomes so noisy." For additional effect, he licked his upper lip hoping to get her to react to his teasing.

Hitomi narrowed her eyes in anger and disgust. "Don't you dare, Dilandau Albatou! I swear you'll regret it dearly!"

"Cool down. It's not like I really want to kiss someone like you."

She wanted to kill him for the implied insult, but she would let him go this time. She seriously needed to be nice for him to let her go.

"No rebuke?"

She shook her head and looked at him steadily. "Now get off me."

He sensed the seriousness in her voice. She wasn't taking his bait and it was sure that she wasn't going to engage into a friendly bicker (at least in his opinion) with him. She looked touchy in a weird sense of way not like the usual.

"Fine," he said and rolled off her and almost fell off the couch.

Hitomi stood up on the couch and jumped over him to the carpeted floor. She looked at her wrist watch and gasped in shock. "It's five am?"

Dilandau remained laid on the leather couch while he looked at his watch. "Yeah." He turned his head to her direction and noticed that she was tense. "Something wrong?"

"What would my parents think?" She asked worriedly.

"It's just five. No problem on that."

"What do you mean no problem? What would you do if your daughter comes home at five am?"

"Hey, it's her life."

Hitomi glared at Dilandau's direction. "You would be a very, very irresponsible parent, you know."

"Who cares?"

"Certainly not me!" Hitomi snapped and marched towards the living room's entrance-exit. "Stand up before I drag you out."

"What for?" Dilandau asked curiously.

She spun back to face him and glared at him. "Well to bring me home, stupid. It was your fault that I'm here. If you didn't go using me as your cuddle pillow, I would have been home."

He was about to say something about the cuddle pillow part just to irritate Hitomi but the tense look beneath her irritated expression was bugging him. Not like he cared but still, he was getting more curious about why Hitomi was so different in a sense he couldn't exactly put his finger on.

"Fine," he conceded and stood up.

"Uh, about last night," Hitomi began awkwardly as she sat for breakfast.

"Donkirk called and told me that you were already sleeping at their place," Mr. Kanzaki interrupted. "No need to explain. He said you were spending time with your fiancé."

Hitomi resisted the urge to cringe up in disgust at the word fiancé. Why did Dilandau have to be the one she would be engaged to? Why not Allen? Life can never get this bad.

"What time did you arrive home, dear?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked kindly. "And how did you get home? Their driver drove you back?"

"Actually, no. Dilandau gave me a ride home and I think I came just before six."

"I see. So, what did you and Dilandau do?"

"Nothing really. He dragged me off to the mall. We went to his place and slept." 'Together in a couch.' She added mentally.

"How boring," Hiko mumbled. "I think Dilandau got the boring disease from you."

Hitomi glared at her brother. And soon, the topic on Dilandau and her was forgotten.

~*Three days later*~

"By the way, are we going to the concert? It's in the end of the week." Gatti said to his friends as they were preparing to leave the locker room that afternoon.

"I think we all are except for Dilandau here." Van shrugged and slung his sports bag on his shoulder.

"What concert?" Dilandau asked, looking at Van.

"You know. The concert we have been waiting for since I can remember."

Dilandau's brows furrowed and Van's reaction was to grin widely and the others to hide or suppress the grins tugging at their mouths.

"You've been too busy and I guess you'll still be busy, so we'll just tell you about the concert."

"No, I'm going."

"And Hitomi?"

Dilandau shrugged. "I'll think of something. Why are you asking about her anyway?"

"Nothing of importance. Anyway, I think I should be going now because I'll have to ride with my brother."

Following Van's departure, the others left the locker room. Soon, Viole went to fetch his girlfriend and the others pretty much divided up to do their own business in life.

'How do I go to a concert without Hitomi? I wouldn't be able to enjoy if she keeps on whining about wanting to go home. If only I could make my parents allow me to go without her,' Dilandau thought as he walked towards the kendo club.

Dilandau slumped at the couch and stared moodily at his friends and Celena's. They were talking about the coming concert and were planning on many things to do before and after the event.

"So Dilandau," Mei began. "Do you think one of us can hitch a ride with you?"

At another time, he would've flirted with the girls but now, he was not in the mood for such things. He still has to think about his problem with Hitomi. "I'm sure one of the boys could give you a ride."

Mei's pretty face showed signs of disappointment and not to mention shock. No one says no to her. "Why? Are you not going?"

Celena felt the irritation of her brother rise and to prevent any unwanted incident, she decided to butt in. "Oh Mei, I almost forgot, what do you think are we going to wear?"

Of course Mei sensed that Celena was trying to sway the topic and she was about to bring it back when Merle came to Celena's rescue by reinforcing the blonde girl's question. The other girls seemed to be oblivious so she dismissed the thought that Celena and Merle may be hiding something.

Dilandau rolled his eyes. 'At least Hitomi isn't so damn irritating that she's not pushing herself to me. If she had her way, she wouldn't be even within a mile radius near me.'

His thoughts were broken off when his cellphone rang. Reaching for it absently, he answered the call. "Hey."

"Don't just hey me. We have a problem you know."

His thoughts suddenly came back to focus at the familiar voice of Hitomi. He stood up abruptly and left towards the comforts of his room without any word to anyone. "Problem?"

"Yes! About the concert."

His brows furrowed. "Go on."

"Alright. Since we need to spend time with each other, we have to go to the concert together."

"You mean you actually want to go?"

"Why not? I like the band and they're so--- Oh, never mind. Anyway, my dad told me that if I'm not going with you, then I'm not going at all. And I think your dad has the same deal for you so don't be shocked later when he tells you."

"So there's no problem then."

"What do you mean there's no problem? WE are going TOGETHER. Isn't that a PROBLEM? I'm sure you'd be with Celena and she'd be with her friends. And not that I have something against them but they're too stuffy to be around with except for Celena and Merle. So this is definitely a problem."

"Not necessarily. It wouldn't be a problem. We're going together. But I think there's no part that says we need to STAY together during the concert."

"Oh yeah. Well that's good. By the way, I think my dad and your dad have agreed that I'm going to change my clothes there. Well, now that the problem is settled---"

"We have one more."

"What?"

"Going home."

"I could go home alone. No problem with that."

Before Dilandau could say anything to that, Hitomi had ended the call. And knowing how stubborn Hitomi could be, he knew he'd just have to trust her on that. Although he still wasn't too sure about letting her go home alone, he would have no choice but to let her on her decision unless of course they would stay together the entire concert. And that was unlikely since Hitomi disliked being around Celena's friends.

Just as he reached his room, his father came across him in the hallway and called him to the study room. True to Hitomi's words, his father did have the same deal about the concert.

Dilandau and Hitomi entered the house with their bags from school.

"You can use one of the guest rooms upstairs as your changing room." Dilandau instructed. "I'll be in the kitchen in case I finish changing ahead of you."

Hitomi nodded and proceeded to one of the guest rooms to prepare for the concert. Since she had taken shower in school after kendo practice, she'd just have little work to do. When she was through, she looked at her reflection in the full length mirror.

She was wearing a fitted turtle neck haltered top, a skirt that reached her mid-legs, and a pair of boots reaching just below her knees. Her shoulder-length hair was tied into a pony tail.

"Simple enough." She mumbled as she grabbed her leather jacket and proceeded to the kitchen.

She expected that Dilandau would be there since he wouldn't have to do a lot of preparing. He did take shower in school after soccer practice and did most of his vanity whatever there. 

When she entered he was leaning near the sink, finishing up his meal. She placed her jacket on the kitchen counter and walked towards him just as he placed his plate beside the sink.

Dilandau stared at Hitomi, quite taken by her beauty. He never did notice her fine curves before nor did he notice just how attractive she could be. She wasn't really dressed in a very fancy way but there was something in the way she carried herself in the outfit that made her stand out than she normally would.

Hitomi noticed Dilandau's stare and she smirked. "Find me beautiful?"

The question brought back Dilandau's cheekiness thus he smirked back. "Yeah. You look rather beauty FOUL today."

Green eyes narrowed. "What did you say?!"

"I said you look beautiful."

"I think Dilandau is in the kitchen," Mrs. Ablatou's voice flitted through as she neared the kitchen.

Hitomi looked back at the kitchen door before turning her gaze back to Dilandau and catching him putting his finger near his opened mouth as if he was going to vomit from the compliment he just paid her.

She wouldn't let him off now. So catching him off-guard, she smacked the back of his head. As a result, his finger had jabbed the inner portion of his mouth initiating the normal gag reflex of every person.

Dilandau thus ended up vomiting his food on the sink. Guilt snaked through Hitomi and since she didn't exactly plan on having him vomit his food when she hit him, she felt obliged to soothe Dilandau. She rubbed his back again and again as he threw up the food he had just eaten.

Just then, Mrs. Albatou and Dilandau's friends came in.

"What is going on?" Mrs. Albatou asked as she looked at Hitomi, who was still rubbing Dilandau's back soothingly, and Dilandau, who was still vomiting.

~tbc~

**Author's Note: **Alright! A little more than three weeks. Hehehe. I know this isn't much but there's still a little sweet D/H going on here. I recall having reviews from the early chapters that request some fluff. Hope the fluff here is enough. Anyway, I was planning to end it in the next chapter, but it seems kind of rushed if I do that. But since I want to put a limit of chapters in this story without making it rush, I'd just probably make a sequel. Something like Intruder Alert Part 2 or something.

            About Dilandau's 'bulimia', I got lots of review for Hitomi's attitude. Yeah, I know. Kind of mean, but I'll try morphing her into something less. Probably after the next chapter. But I'll have to think of ways first to give her a reason to be nice to him. At least here she got guilty in the end.

            To **esca**** chick, I offer my late condolences for your kitty. I love pets and I get heartbroken when they die. To ****Pyro'sgirl, the smooch would take a long time considering things b/n them. But I won't forget that for the future story line. To **kenkao****** fanatic, I'm really sorry. I didn't know you're waiting long for Dunked Confession. You weren't dropping me reviews. But I'd go back into that after I get Tomi and Dilly to be friends, k? To **dreamer**, what do you mean 'what ages part'? And to **jess131346**, hehehe, I can tell perfectly even if I'm insane.**

            **To everyone, my thanks for the support.**** I'm working on the next chapter as not to keep you all waiting. **Thank you, thank you, and thank you. **^^**


	11. The concert's results

**Title: **Intruder Alert

**Author: **Haze

**Disclaimer: **I don't own everyone in Vision of Escaflowne so don't sue me…

**Chapter Dedication: XxOo, esca chick, Waterwing_13, tbpepy, Kat-Tastrophe, Magicman/Smokegirl, Yukishin,                 , honeypot, mel_88, naria, Izzy, jess131346, MysticalDreamer, AFCAMistress, Kendra, Rina, Princess Neptune**

**Chapter 10: The concert's results**

Just then, Mrs. Albatou and Dilandau's friends came in.

"What is going on?" Mrs. Albatou asked as she looked at Hitomi, who was still rubbing Dilandau's back soothingly, and Dilandau, who was still vomiting.

Hitomi looked back to the kitchen's doorway and fumbled for an excuse. When she couldn't find any, she looked back at Dilandau who was now glaring at her and at the same time throwing up. The glare soon got to her nerve and she was again in her revenge mode. 

'You want war? Fine.' Her mind said and she looked back at Mrs. Albatou, expression between hesitance and submission.

"What is going on?" Mrs. Albatou repeated.

Gatti, Chesta and Miguel looked very uncomfortable. Hitomi merely continued her torn expression as if she was seriously contemplating whether to leak a secret or not. Moments later, she sighed and looked at Mrs. Albatou as if she is near tears.

"Dilandau is," Hitomi said and paused dramatically. She stole a look at Dilandau and saw that he was still glaring at her. 'Alright then. You really want war,' she thought. "You see, he's…" She shook her head and rubbed Dilandau's back again. "He's…" She looked back at Dilandau tearfully before looking at the rest. "He's bu-buli-limic," she stuttered.

"What? He's bulimic?!"

Hitomi stared at her boots as if she regretted telling them. She didn't see that Chesta sighed before nodding.

Mrs. Albatou was shocked and she immediately noticed the glare that Dilandau was sending Hitomi. 'He looks angry enough to be guilty.' She thought. "Dilandau, stop glaring at Hitomi. We'll talk about this some other time. For now, Celena and her friends are in the living room. Since your friends are also here, I suggest you already go to the concert."

When Mrs. Albatou had left, Dalet cleared his throat loudly. "We'll be in the living room." He proceeded to usher everyone out, protesting or not.

Hitomi was about to follow when Dilandau grabbed her arm. "And where do you think you are going?!" He hissed.

"To the living room," she said plainly.

"And what of the problem you've caused?!"

"Solve it yourself, my bulimic fiancé."

Dilandau clenched his jaw. How he wanted to harm Hitomi at that precise moment!

"If you're planning to murder me, you'll be in more trouble than ever. Besides, it's about time I pay you back for being such a pain," Hitomi said in a matter of fact tone.

His grip on her arm tightened and to prevent himself from actually considering murdering her, he dragged her out of the kitchen.

Hitomi unconsciously tightened her arms around Dilandau's waist and she unconsciously leaned her cheek on his back. She was feeling cold from the night wind that blew past them as they sped away. She had forgotten to get her jacket from the kitchen counter when Dilandau dragged her off.

He felt her shiver slightly against his back but he ignored her. He was still pissed about the kitchen incident but he couldn't very well punch Hitomi. Back in junior high, he would've punched anyone near him. But junior high is not the present. He wasn't the same problem child anymore.

When they had arrived at the venue, he noticed the glare Hitomi had been receiving courtesy of Celena's friends. Hitomi looked as if she wanted to glare at the girls but she kept her cool for Celena and Merle's sake.

"So we split here, I guess," she said and walked off.

"You're not joining us?" Celena called out her question.

"No," Hitomi replied, still walking off and not looking back at them. "Thanks for the ride, Dilandau."

"Well, looks like she noticed that she can't climb up the social ladder," Hikaru, one of Celena's friends, said haughtily.

Celena ignored her and continued to look at Hitomi's retreating figure.

'I'm not feeling guilty,' Dilandau's mind repeated again. 'If anyone should feel guilty, it should be her.'

He wasn't enjoying the concert as much as he wanted to. He couldn't focus on enjoying. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was worried about Hitomi.

'I think I spent too much time with her that I'm uneasy without her in my line of vision in places like this one.'

People's screams and cheers were emanating from everywhere and still, his mind is focused on one person. People are jumping and moving and still his eyes were everywhere, trying to find Hitomi.

The luck of the world must have been with him because with all the pushing and moving that happened, Hitomi was pushed to his side from somewhere in the back. He looked at her and suppressed the urge to smile. She was still oblivious that she was now with him since she focused on the rock band performing on stage.

Van would've let the guy off the hook if he had unintentionally touched Celena's butt. This was a concert for crying out loud. But when Celena was glaring at the guy for many times, he sure was not going to hold himself back.

Ignoring all the pushing, screaming, and even jumping around him, he pushed his way to Celena and punched the guy straight on the nose.

The guy's nose bled and he lunged at Van to retaliate.

The concert had just ended when the fight became noticeable. Viole recognized Celena's screams. And he pulled Merle towards where the fighting was. Unfortunately before he could reach the fight, Merle's ex-boyfriend came into view.

The guy had literally hit Merle several times when Merle and he was still into a relationship. Just the sight of him reminded Viole of that. But he wouldn't start a fight. Not in front of Merle unless she was insulted or harassed.

But Merle's ex-boyfriend was proud enough to go to Viole and start a brawl.

Dalet and Guimel pushed through spectators to help Viole out. Hikaru and some of Merle's friends were following them. 

Blake, Merle's ex-boyfriend, and his friends were ganging up on Viole. Merle was trying to stop them, but what can a girl do against those football players?

When they reached the fight, Hikaru and the others pulled Merle away while Dalet and Guimel engaged into a fight with Blake's friends.

Chesta tried his best to help Van out with the companions of the guy who dared harass Celena. But they were outnumbered with the odds of four to one. No wonder the guy had the nerve to go on touching Celena like that.

One guy lunged towards Celena. But before he could reach her, someone else had the courage to actually punch the guy who staggered back.

Dilandau cursed as he tried to catch up with Hitomi. She had darted off towards a fight.

When he managed to push through the many spectators, he was just in time to see Hitomi punch a guy who was lunging for Celena. Now, it was Hitomi who was in deep trouble basing from the guy's enraged look.

He ran towards the guy. However he wanted to avoid a fight, when situations are like this, he obviously doesn't have a choice.

Miguel and Gatti were just in time to join the fight. Three against eight people weren't exactly fair.

Mei and some of the girls rushed to Celena's side to worry over her. They ignored Hitomi of course. But moments later, their eyes were wide as they stared at Hitomi as she punched a guy who was just about to hit Miguel from the back.

Dilandau looked back and received a blow meant for Hitomi. 'Damn!' He cursed inwardly as he felt the pain on his shoulder.

They glared at each other from opposite prison cells.

The police had come and arrested them. Actually, not just them. For after some time, other chaotic events pursued within other groups. Soon, fighting was almost everywhere for different reasons.

Dilandau really wanted to squeeze the life out of the guy who had punched Hitomi on the stomach. Mei walked up to him from her position in the cell and flirtatiously placed her hands on his chest. He never spared her a look as he removed her hands and walked towards Hitomi in the other end of the cell.

He sat beside her and looked back to the other prison cell to continue glaring. Hitomi unconsciously pulled the leather jacket closer. When they had entered the prison cell an hour and a half ago, Dilandau had placed his jacket on her. And since then, she sat on the corner of the cell, trying to block off the yelling from their cell and the other cells as well.

Van on the other hand wouldn't leave Celena's side as he engaged into a verbal fight with Celena's offender. He still hasn't told Dilandau about the start of the fight and he wouldn't right now, especially that he can see Dilandau being so angry about something. He wasn't quite sure since they all had been too busy about the fight. But he guessed that his red-eyed friend was angry about having had bruises. Dilandau was always careful not to have something marring his perfectly attractive appearance.

Merle snuggled deeper into Viole who was now satisfied in just glaring at Blake on the opposite prison cell. Before, Blake and Viole were yelling insults at each other. But at least now, they're just glaring back and forth. She was tired and she closed her eyes.

Gatti and Chesta took notice of everything around the cell: from Hikaru, Mei, and the other four girls' jealous looks to Viole and Merle's sweet embrace; from Van and Celena's close position to Guimel and Dalet's irritated look; and finally to Miguel's look to Dilandau and Hitomi's forms.

They were all messed up except for the girls who were alright. Of course there was an exception which was Hitomi. She had helped them out and she got hurt as a result. Then, Dilandau was outraged even more. And now, he was holding her so close while seriously looking as if he could kill anyone that very moment.

'We're all seriously in trouble,' Chesta sighed inwardly. 'Going to the concert was a bad idea.'

"Out," a guard ordered as he unlocked their cell. "Your parents are here."

"Here goes nothing," Guimel mumbled. "I guess we won't be seeing each other for a time."

"Obviously," Dalet said in annoyance. "Damn those morons!"

Hitomi buried her face deeper into the pillow. Her body ached so much.

It was a good thing that following the concert was the weekends. At least she'd have time to rest and rest and rest. She didn't want to think of anything yet.

Last night, her parents didn't even say anything when they came to bail her out of the police station. They also didn't say anything for the rest of the ride home. And even though they would say something, she had nothing to say except that she was trying to protect Celena and as much as she hated to admit it, her friends.

She had been hanging out with Dilandau and his group for quite a time that she now treats them as friends although not THAT obviously. She couldn't very well speak to them as openly as she spoke to her friends in America. But still, they were her friends.

Dilandau was almost different the previous night. He had fought for her and even received a couple of blows meant for her. And to think, she had gotten him in trouble at home about the bulimia stuff.

He had been nice enough to give her his jacket and even sit by her for a time before hugging her protectively at the prison.

She never even thanked him yet.

'So what if I'm grounded?!' Dilandau thought ANGRILY as he glared at the ceiling of his room from his resting position in the bed. 'Like I care!'

He wasn't allowed to use the phone or even the computer. And he couldn't go out of the house. All that because he was in some 'little' fight. It's not his fault in his opinion. He was only trying to protect Celena and Hitomi and help his friends out.

The moment he and Celena were inside their father's car, he had received this punishment. He couldn't even convince his father to lighten it a bit. And even Celena, the favorite, was also grounded. He was sure that the rest were grounded too although he can't be too sure about Celena's friends.

'I wonder if Hitomi's grounded.'

But he guessed that she was. She had been involved in the fight after all. And she got hurt from it.

Although he didn't quite understand it, he was outraged by the fact that Hitomi got hurt by some guy.

He didn't know whether to like that or not. But one thing was sure. He wouldn't let anyone hurt Hitomi again. The next time he holds her either protectively or not, it would be because he wanted to do so and not because she had been hurt. And if some guy managed to hurt her, he'd hurt that guy or any person who would inflict pain on Hitomi.

It was just impulse that's making him think and feel this way. It wasn't anything revolving around love. No, he was sure it wasn't. But what could it be?

They weren't exactly friends nor are they enemies. Sure they are engaged to each other. But that was their parents' choice, not theirs. So if they're not enemies and not friends at the same time, then it's not hate or love. So what is it then that made him angry when she got hurt? What is it then that made him hold her close?

Everyone who got involved in any of the rambles during the end of the concert were given three days suspension by their respective schools. Some actually rejoiced, and others felt the opposite.

But those extra three days provided time for most of the Dragon Slayers to think about the brawl they were involved in. It also gave time for Merle to further realize how she meant to Viole; for Celena to feel her crush deepen on Van; and for the other girls to realize that something was definitely up around Hitomi and Dilandau.

For Hitomi's part, the extra days of no classes gave her the time to be more anxious to apologize and thank Dilandau. It also gave her more time to wonder about her behavior.

When the time came for them to return to school, it was either some of them were more confused or some of them were enlightened.

"Where's Hitomi?" Merle asked the moment Celena joined them for lunch. "She's not with your brother."

Celena looked at the table where her brother and his friends were and found Hitomi missing. "She's not with me."

"Why look for her, Merle? She's not important anyway." Mei said in a matter of fact tone.

Celena and Merle ignored her and continued to scan the cafeteria crowd.

"Maybe she didn't come to class." Momoko, one of their friends, offered.

"Yeah, maybe." Celena said distractedly.

Dilandau restrained himself from tapping his fingers impatiently on the table. Hitomi wasn't around yet and it had been at least twenty minutes since lunch break begun.

"She might be absent," Chesta offered weakly, afraid that Dilandau might flare up from his intrusion on the matter.

Red eyes pierced him. "I didn't say anything loud, did I?"

"N-no." Chesta answered nervously.

It was almost as if the dangerous Dilandau was back. It's not that he wasn't dangerous the past time during the year, but the dangerous Dilandau that was now in front of them was almost similar to the one who was out to wreck chaos on everything long ago.

"So what is it that made you interrupt, hmm?" He asked sternly.

"You we-were st-staring at t-the door a-and t-then her ch-chair."

If it was before, he would have done something brutal. He hated to be interrupted when he was impatient about something. But it was different now. And he realized that he was again overstepping the boundaries of friendship into that of dictatorship. But of course, Dilandau Albatou would not say sorry to anyone.

"I see."

He turned his look to the rest who were trying to mask the anxiety they were feeling. It was obvious that they still feared him and that there was still the line of superiority that divided them.

Van looked at him. "Folken may just be around if you feel like freaking out. And we're also around in case."

Dilandau nodded curtly and stood up to leave.

She had been standing there in the middle of the rooftop for the last thirty minutes just staring at the clear blue sky.

Days of contemplation made her more confused about other things in her life. She missed America. She wouldn't get in trouble there and she wouldn't need to use what she learned in martial arts class. She wouldn't need to worry about her relationship with Allen. She wouldn't disappoint her parents. She wouldn't need to worry about the treatment of others. She wouldn't be in this miserable situation most of all.

That morning, she had been spurned more than usual by most girls. It was most likely because of her involvement in a fight and most likely because she was arrested. And she felt tired of it all. She wanted to get away.

But strangely, she wasn't feeling alright in the rooftop, away from everyone. It was as if something was still amiss though she couldn't pinpoint it.

She was tired. Just so tired. And still, she felt she still needed to do something important. Dilandau's so called bulimia still needs to be cleared. And when she'll do it, she'd disappoint her parents more from the implication that she's one conniving and mean girl.

Hitomi's reflections were soon put to a stop as she gradually became aware of warm air on her hair. She spun back and came face to face with the silver-haired boy she didn't know whether she hated or not.

"What are you doing here?" She asked after a few minutes of silence. He was about to answer her when she interrupted. "Oh yeah. This is your territory."

He shook his head. "Actually, I was looking for you."

"What for? Oh, yeah. The bulimia thing last week. Don't worry, I'll fix that."

"It's not that."

'Oh no! Did he actually figure out that I was causing him to vomit his food?' She thought nervously. "Oh? What is it then?" She paused and then spoke once more. "Oh yeah, your jacket."

"It's not the jacket."

"Oh alright. I apologize for smacking you in the head and making it look like you were having bulimia in front of your mom and friends. And fine. I'm really thankful for your help during the fight, for you jacket back at the police station, and for the hug at the prison cell."

He looked at her skeptically.

"I mean it!" She said irately. "What do you want me to do? Kneel and beg for your forgiveness? Then hug and kiss you as my thanks? Gee, you're demanding too much!"

His lips quirked upwards in amusement. "You sure have some funny way of asking for my forgiveness and thanking me."

"What do you mean?!" She demanded and then realized a few seconds later. She blushed. "Uh, sorry."

He kept quiet and stared at her still with the amusement. Soon, she lost her temper again. "What?!"

"You do realize that this is the first time I've seen you go red from embarrassment."

"So?!"

"I just find it… cute."

She blushed even more. "Are you trying to pull my leg here or what?!"

He stared at her longer and shook his head as realization dawned to him. "Aren't you hungry?"

"You're changing the topic!" She snapped.

"You know, you still haven't apologized and thanked me sincerely yet. All you did was snap at me."

Hitomi's expression changed from irritation to realization. "Oh yeah. So how do you want them then?"

"Maybe I'll take up what you said earlier," he answered, grinning.

"What?! Forget about my apology and thanks then!"

She stomped away towards the rooftop door but Dilandau caught her by her arm and spun her around.

"Alright. I think I have a better idea."

"It better be good," she said crossly.

He stared once more and the same realization came. Sure it wasn't love or hate. It was more on him developing fondness for her.

Hitomi on the other hand stared back and realized something. She wasn't feeling alright in the rooftop and away from everyone, as if there was something amiss though she couldn't pinpoint it because there wasn't any Dilandau then. She had actually became attached to this guy she hated before. Attached and accustomed that when he wasn't around, something was missing.

They were attached to each other that even though they seem to be enemies, they weren't. And one thing was needed to make their oblivious friendship official and clear.

They smiled unconsciously at each other before holding out their hands as if sharing the same thoughts on what to do next.

"Truce?"

~end~

**Author's Note: **Less than three weeks, see? I'm trying my best to update more often to make up for those times I was so late in updating. Now on to this one. I know the scenes of the concert were a bit short and chaotic or something but I have an excuse. I went crazy @_@.

            Oh yes. I think this is the end. It's getting mushy for any one's tastes. I think so coz I got less reviews. But to be fair to those who still wanted this thing, I'm going to do a sequel. Those who want this current stage of their relationship may stop here. For those who want to proceed, the sequel is in the process. I guess this is it for some then. I apologize for all the errors incurred in the story whether typographical or not.

            **I would like to thank everyone who supported me through their reviews and for being patience with me. Thank you so much for sparing a part of your time to read and review this fiction. You don't know how happy I am with the constant support and the knowledge that through this fiction, I was able to impart my ideas to others. Have good day/night everyone. God Bless. ^_^**


End file.
